Let's fight for the cutie of Eren
by Nashikku
Summary: Eren esta embarazado de Rivaille, ambas partes están felices con este embarazo pero, la llegada de nuevos miembros al escuadrón de reconocimiento complica un poco las cosas más el sargento, ya que al parecer cierta chiquilla se ve muy interesada en su Eren. (Rivaille x Eren x OC) (Mpreg) (Cambiado de M a T, porque a decir verdad no hay mucho Smut, solo al principio)
1. ¿C-con Corporal Rivaille?

/ **Oh bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin También me uno esta ola de Fanfics de Mpreg(?)**

**¡Espero que les guste!** /

Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

**Pareja Principal**: _Rivaille x Eren o Riren_

**Advertencias**: _Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg (Capítulos siguientes)._

Un joven de cabello castaño se dirigía, rápidamente y a pasos agigantados, hacia su dormitorio, tenía una expresión entre confusión y nerviosismo. No podía creer lo que le acaban de decir en su último chequeo médico. Él se podía embarazar, así es, según los médicos su cuerpo había desarrollado una especie de matriz en su interior que estaba conectado a su intestino grueso, aunque no menstruaba, según los doctores, siempre había un "ovulo" ahí listo para ser fecundado, su hipótesis era que esa célula era muy difícil de producir al organismo por lo que no lo botaba, sino que lo mantenía inactivo.

El chico simplemente no podía creer esas explicaciones y lo peor de todo era que su "ovulo" tenía sus mismos poderes de titán, o sea que se regeneraba, y crecía más rápido de lo normal, también decían –aunque era solo una hipótesis— que podría transformarse en titán su hijo. Al saber estos hechos, los científicos no dudaron en ordenarle al adolescente que se embarazara. Dijeron que no les importaba mucho de quien fuera mientras estuviera entre los mejores de su clase, o sea el top 10.

— ¡Eren! ¿Te paso algo en el chequeo? Estas muy distraído últimamente. —Preguntaba una chica de rasgos asiáticos y de cabellera negra.

—No… Nada preocupante…— Dijo Eren, mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar la mirada de la asiática, no quería que supiera lo que debía hacer, embarazarse, oh dios, que horrible y escalofriante le parecía esa palabra ahora al joven, y no podía ser por inseminación ya que al parecer nada podía traspasar la piel de la matriz del muchacho, por lo que solo significaba una cosa, tenía que ser natural. El solo hecho de pensarlo, no le gustaba mucho.

— ¿Seguro?—Le pregunto la chica.

—Seguro, estoy bien, Mikasa—.

Eren, quien se encontraba cenando en el comedor junto con Mikasa y Armin, se levanto y se fue a su celda, dejando a sus amigos con la intriga si es que realmente se encontraba bien.

En el camino hacia su celda, se encontró de nuevo con los médicos, _"¿Qué querrán ahora?"_ se preguntaba el joven de ojos verde-azulosos.

—Eren, necesitamos hablar contigo, es sobre tu embarazo—.

—No creo que sea por otra cosa—.

— ¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar más privado?—.

— ¿Les sirve mi celda?—.

Los dos médicos que se encontraba ahí asintieron, y Eren los guío hacia su celda, donde cerró la puerta con pestillo, para que nadie supiera sobre "su condición".

— ¿Qué necesitan de mí?—Pregunto Eren, amargado.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que podía embarazarte de cualquier persona, siempre que sean del top 10? Pues, no puedes, les comentamos a nuestros superiores sobre tu condición, y ellos decidieron que tendrás que embarazarte de una persona de elite, y decidieron que el mejor candidato sería… Corporal Rivaille—.

— ¿Qué?—La cara de Eren no tenía precio, era entre sorpresa y nerviosismo, no podía creer que tendría que embarazarse del la esperanza de la humanidad, era todo un honor. Aun que eso no era lo que realmente sentía el chico, él estaba enamorado del corporal, aunque no estaba cien por ciento de ese hecho, ya su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo veía pero, nunca se había enamorado antes, por lo que estaba inseguro del hecho y no podía preguntar a alguien sobre el asunto, ya que era demasiado vergonzoso para él.

-—Corporal Rivaille, va a venir mañana por la mañana, antes de que todos desayunen, para hablar con usted sobre su embarazo, espero que a usted no le incomode, y preferiría que no le contara a nadie sobre su habilidad para embarazarse hasta cuando este seguro de su estado. Mañana por la tarde vendré a verlo para hablar sobre el plan que tenemos para usted, ya que le hemos dicho todo lo que debíamos decirle, nos vamos— Ya dicho esto, los médicos sacaron el pestillo para poder salir, aunque a último momento, uno de ellos paro para decirle una última cosa. –Si quieres puedes hablarle sobre esto a tus cercanos—.

Cuando Eren, se encontró solo, se recostó y comenzó a pensar. "_Si solo me puedo embarazar naturalmente… Eso significa que debo_…" la cara del joven se torno de color rojo y ardía, no podía creer que debía hacer ESO con su superior. ¿Ahora que debía hacer? ¿Debía dejar de preocuparse y solo dejarse llevar? Realmente no lo sabía, tenía cero experiencia en el tema y no sabía si iba poder satisfacer a su superior.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien entro en su celda, era Mikasa, quien al ver como los médicos salían de donde se encontraba Eren, se había preocupado de su estado de salud.

—Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien?—Le pregunto la joven de ojos azules.

—Eh… Si, solo me querían decir sobre un error en mi examen nada más. Por favor déjame solo ¿Quieres?—.

—Está bien pero…—.

—Mikasa, por favor—.

La joven al notar la angustia de su hermano porque ella se fuera que, así lo hizo, aunque realmente sabía que algo le sucedía, pero si Eren no quería hablarlo con ella, no podía hacer nada.

Cuando la chica salió de la habitación, Eren siguió con sus pensamientos hasta quedarse dormido.

La llegada del sol aun no llegaba cuando el chico de ojos verde-azulosos ya estaba levantado y se dirigía hacia la entrada del dormitorio, donde espero al futuro padre de su hijo. Solo pasaron 5 minutos y apareció la figura de Corporal Rivaille, lo cual hizo que el nerviosismo de Eren aumentara y su corazón se acelerara.

—Corporal Rivaille, buenos días—El joven Jaeger, se levanto de su asiento y saludo a su superior.

—Buenos días, al parecer estabas avisado de mi llegada—.

—Así es, corporal—.

—Por lo que voy a tener que embarazarte, ¿No es así?—.

—Sí, tiene razón—.

—Bueno, mocoso, terminemos esto rápido, según esos médicos necesitan que te embaraces lo más pronto posible, así que vamos a esperar que ellos digan lo quieren que hagamos, espero que no tenga ninguna duda sobre esto—

—No, señor—.

Los ojos de Rivaille no podían despegarse del chico, estaba analizando cada parte del ser que tenía enfrente, sus facciones, su piel, sus ojos, todo, y eso hacía que al chico de cabello castaño, se incomodará y que su cara se tornara totalmente roja cuando hizo contacto visual con su superior.

Rivaille, pudo notar que las facciones de Eren, un tanto femeninas, tenía ojos grandes y finos, su mentón también era fino, en general tenía rasgos muy delicados para ser hombre.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo, donde Eren y Rivaille se quedaron mirando directamente, pero no duro mucho ya que Eren casi de inmediato corto el contacto visual entre ellos debido a la vergüenza. "Parece chica enamorada" pensaba el superior al notar el sonrojo de su subordinado.

No hablaron mucho después de eso, solo se quedaron sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar, hasta que Rivaille, se levanto, se le acerco y recordó la mirada de Eren llena de determinación cuando le dijo que quería eliminar a todos los titanes, algo que le había gustado de él.

—Te sentaras junto a mí, cuando comamos ¿Entendiste?—.

— ¡Si, Corporal Rivaille!—Dijo emocionado el chico.

Sin decir más, Rivaille se fue a los comedores, casi al minuto después de salir de la vista de Eren, apareció Armin y Mikasa.

— ¡Eren!—Dijeron los dos al unisonó al ver a su amigo ya levantado, algo muy poco común de su parte, ya que normalmente era él, el ultimo en levantarse.

—Chicos—Eren se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia el par de jóvenes.

—No es muy normal que madrugues… ¿Hace cuanto que te levantaste?—Pregunto curioso el rubio.

—Hm… Como hace cuarenta minutos, no más— Dijo el castaño, ya dirigiéndose hacia el comedor. –Ah sí, no voy a poder comer con ustedes, debo sentarme junto a Corporal Rivaille—.

Sus amigos, quedaron extrañados ante tal información, ¿Eren se sentaría con Corporal Rivaille? Eso era algo que nunca se podrían imaginar, ni en sus sueños, pero iba a pasar, era una extraña mañana.

— ¿Y a que se debe eso?—Pregunto Mikasa, un poco celosa y extrañada.

—No te puedo decir, por lo menos, no ahora—Respondió Eren alejándose y digiriéndose hacia Rivaille.

Cuando Eren se sentó al lado de Corporal Rivaille, hubo un silencio, ya que todos estaban sorprendidos de que alguien de rango inferior a Rivaille se sentara junto a todos los superiores. Todos estaban confundidos, aunque a Hanji, Erwin y todos los que estaban sentados en la misma mesa, no tenían ni la más mínima extrañeza ya que estaban al tanto de que la relación de Rivaille y Eren debía mejorar, para que estos dos pudieran tener ese hijo.

Después del desayuno, Rivaille le ordeno a Eren a seguirlo a todas partes. El castaño –con gusto—acepto esa labor, para él era más como un privilegio estar con Corporal Rivaille.

—Corporal…— Dijo el castaño a pelinegro, parando su limpieza, para mostrarle a un par de médicos que esperaban en la entrada principal, sin más atrasos, fueron directamente hacia ellos.

Entraron a la sala de estar, donde Rivaille se aseguro que nadie estuviera dejando que a todos en labores de exterior, y se sentaron en los sillones, los dos médicos a un lado y el pelinegro con su subordinado en el otro.

— ¿Qué planean, exactamente? Que no tengo todo el día—Dijo Rivaille, con una expresión molesta.

—Bueno, planeamos en llevarlos por un tiempo a una cabaña que se encuentra cerca de nuestro laboratorio, para que ustedes puedan tener intimidad y para poder analizar a Eren, para saber si se embarazo o no—.

— ¿No hay alguna otra opción?—Dijo Eren.

—La otra opción es que se las arreglaran para hacerlo aquí—.

—Esa es la mejor opción— Increíblemente, Rivaille fue quien dijo eso, el castaño noto cierto brillo en los ojos de su superior al decir aquellas palabras, parecido a cuando el chico había dicho que quería eliminar a todos los titanes.

Los médicos, dudosos, aceptaron esa opción y se marcharon, para variar, Mikasa apareció justo cuando los médicos se fueron, para su sorpresa estaban Eren y Rivaille, uno al lado del otro, lo que hizo que la chica de rasgos asiáticos, se extrañara. ¿Desde cuándo Eren y Corporal Rivaille eran tan unidos?

Las miradas de Rivaille y Mikasa, se cruzaron por un momento. Donde el pelinegro pudo notar el odio que sentía la asiática por él. Por lo que tomo a Eren del brazo, mientras se levantaba –haciendo enfurecer a Mikasa—y se lo llevo a otro lugar, dejando a la chica resignada y molesta. Corporal Rivaille era su superior, no podía hacerle nada.

Corporal se llevaba a Eren a su celda y cerró la puerta con llave, para que nadie pudiera entrar y lanzo a Eren hacía su cama, mientras se desbotonaba un poco su camisa e iba a donde estaba el castaño, para darle un beso el cual, empezó suave para luego volverse más apasionado, dejando la lengua de Rivaille se metiera dentro de la boca de Eren.

El joven de ojos verde-azulado se estremeció ante tal contacto con su superior, lo cual inmediatamente dejo que cierta parte de sí reaccionara, y no de la mejor forma. El pelinegro al notar tal reacción, desabrocho el pantalón del castaño para atender la zona más intima de quien se encontraba frente suyo.

Eren, al sentir, la manos de Rivaille en su entrepierna, se estremeció aún más dejando escapar unos cuantos gemidos de su boca. El placer que sentía el joven era inigualable, nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida, pero es placer paro, cuando noto que el mayor comenzó a quitarle rápidamente los pantalones dejándolo solo en ropa interior, la cual también se le fue despojada.

Luego el joven pudo sentir cierto roce en su entrada, lo que hizo que se estremeciera aún más, y que arqueara su figura, poco a poco pudo sentir como algo se adentraba en su cuerpo junto con una mezcla de dolor y placer sin igual. Ya después, comenzaron las embestidas de parte de Rivaille, la cuales siempre dejaban que Eren se le escapara un gemido de placer.

El pelinegro se corrió en el interior del joven mientras dejaba toda su hombría dentro del castaño, haciendo así que el susodicho también lo hiciera, dejando su semilla encima de su pecho, manchando la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Cuando el Corporal, ya había dejado a Eren para ir a limpiarse pudo notar como el chiquillo, ya había caído en las manos de Morfeo, a lo que solo reacciono con taparlo con sus sabanas y retirarse del lugar para seguir con sus labores.

Unas horas después —cuando el sol ya se había ocultado—, el joven despertó y para su sorpresa estaba en su cama semidesnudo y cubierto con sabanas, al principio no podía recordar nada pero, luego los momentos que pasó con Rivaille hace unas horas le vinieron a la mente, haciendo que su cara se torna de un color rojo fuerte.

De la nada, tuvo grandes nauseas y mareos por lo que rápidamente se baño y vistió para ir al laboratorio, lo más probable era que estaba ya embarazado.

En su camino al laboratorio se encontró con Mikasa la cual tenía una mirada llena de rabia.

—¡EREN!—Le grito la asiática al verlo. — ¡¿Dónde estabas?!—.

—Estaba en mi celda, Corporal Rivaille tenía que hablar conmigo—.

— ¿Durante 4 horas? No lo creo, más te vale que me digas la verdad—.

—No tengo por qué decirte que hago cuando estoy solo, ahora fuera de mi camino— Le dijo con enojo, el castaño, no soportaba la actitud de Mikasa, siempre metiéndose en su vida.

El joven la ignoro y siguió su camino, al llegar a su destino, se encontró con uno de los médicos que lo había visto esa misma tarde.

—Creo que estoy ya embarazado— Le dijo con cierta vergüenza, rascándose la mejilla, el joven Jaeger.

— ¿Tan rápido? Pasa, te daremos un test de embarazo para saber si estas o no embarazado—

Eren paso al interior del edificio y le entregaron una clase de aparatos, donde le dijeron que debía orinar una parte que estaba con algodón, si salía un signo más significaba que estaba embarazado. Rápidamente, el castaño fue al baño puso su orina en la parte de algodón y espero un rato. A los momentos después apareció un signo positivo.

Estaba embarazado.

~Continuara~

/ **A ¡Espero que les haya gustado mi fic! ¡Este ya es el primer capítulo de los que están por venir!.**

**Bueno… Eso quería decirles… Y si estás leyendo esto… ¡Gracias por leer! v** /


	2. La chica nueva de Shiganshina

**Notes: **_Oh bueno... Cambie el titulo y el summary para que sepan más o menos la idea, porque realmente redacte mal el summary, lo siento... Y el titulo lo cambien por uno mejor(?). Ah espero que les guste que le ponga cierta "competencia" aunque no se si le podría llamar así xD, luego verán a que me refiero._

_También__ cabe decir que el fic esta orientado dos años después de que Eren y los demás entraron al Escuadrón de Reconocimiento, se me había olvidado hahaha_

* * *

El joven de cabello castaño dio un suspiro y salió del baño para luego entregarle el test a la doctora, la cual no se vio muy sorprendida.

—Por simple curiosidad... ¿Como supiste que estabas embarazado?—

—Bueno, cuando desperté sentí unas nauseas enormes, según lo que se las embarazadas tienen nauseas...—

—Pero eso ocurre a la semana después, como mínimo... Tal vez tus poderes de titan hacen que se desarrolle más rápi—

La joven doctora no pudo terminar la frase cuando Eren tomó un basurero cercano y vómito en él. La chica con suerte pudo reaccionar, eso la había tomado por sorpresa, se quedó al lado del chico sobándole la espalda, y diciendo cosas como 'ya tranquilo, bota todo lo que tengas'. Lo cual no ayuda mucho, pero esa extraña escena fue interrumpida por otro doctor, el cual espero a que el chico terminara para poder hablarle con un tono serio.

—Bueno, Eren, por lo que puedo ver, ya estás preñado. ¿Quien es el padre? ¿Rivaille?—

—Si... ¿Como lo supo? ¿Él se lo dijo?—

—No, solo supuse, aunque era algo bastante obvio- El doctor le dio una pequeña risita al joven, quien estaba sonrojado.

—Dejando eso de lado... ¿Que necesita?- Preguntó la doctora.

—Solo quería saber como estaba Eren, bueno, al parecer solo llevas unas horas de embarazado y ya estás vomitando, como dijo la doctora no es normal para una persona embarazada de solo unas cuantas horas, por lo que debe ser por habilidades de titan que adelantan todo proceso, si calculamos que estas embarazado por unas 6 horas, y eso corresponde a una semana... Hm... Eso daría que el embarazo dura 10 días... No estoy muy seguro... Mejor ven mañana, así nos vamos a asegurar de que concebirás al bebe en 10 días...— Dijo un poco inseguro al final.

—Okay, bueno, ¿Eso es todo? Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde—

—Eren, no debes hacer mucha actividad física ¿Okay?—

—Okay—

Dicho eso, el joven se retiró, dejando solos a los doctores. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a cierta asiática a las afueras del laboratorio, esperando, con una mirada preocupada.

-¡Eren!-

Fue lo que salió de su boca al ver al castaño salir del laboratorio, sin más fue hacía él y le abrazó, como si hubiera el muchacho hubiera salido sano y salvo de una situación de vida o muerte. Luego se separó, y tomo de los hombros al joven, observando que no tenía nada malo en su cara, luego miro todo su cuerpo, para ver si tenía alguna herida, lo cual no tenía.

—¿Porque estabas en el laboratorio?—

—¿Realmente quieres saber?—

La chica lo miró extrañada, sin saber si decirle que si o que no. —Dime por favor—

El chico aún dudaba, seguramente Mikasa lo mataría si decía que estaba embarazado y que el padre era Rivaille, ya podía imaginarse a la de ojos semi-rasgados corriendo hasta el pequeño pelinegro solo para ir a tratar de asesinarlo o al menos ir a darle un buen berrinche.

—Bueno, al parecer yo puedo tener hijos, y estoy embarazado... Eh... Eso...**— **Eren estaba muriendo por dentro, ya lo dijo y no podía dar vuelta atrás.

—¿Quien es el padre?—

—El sargento Rivaille—

El chica le mostró un rostro de horror al ver que la persona que había embarazado a su amado hermano había sido uno de los seres más horribles del mundo (a su parecer). Sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica corrió hacia los dormitorios donde iría a encarar a ese enano malhumorado, que se había osado a tocar a puro e inocente Eren.

El susodicho, trato de detenerla sin tener mucho éxito, ya cuando empezó a correr -casi inmediatamente- paro, porque según el doctor, los embarazados no deben hacer mucho ejercicio. Ya rendido, se fue caminando a su celda, sin mucho apuro, además que no quería llegar muy pronto porque seguro que Mikasa y Levi debían estar discutiendo o algo parecido y él realmente no quería estar en medio de esos dos, era demasiado riesgoso.

Siguió caminando por un buen, rato hasta que llegó a los dormitorios, donde estaba Mikasa y Levi discutiendo, y todos alrededor de ellos sin entender nada de nada.

—¡MALDITO ENANO!—

—¡RESPETA A TUS SUPERIORES ACKERMAN!—

—¡¿RESPETAR A SUS MAYORES?! ¡¿Y QUÉ HAY DE QUE LOS MAYORES RESPETEN A LOS MENORES?!—

—¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!—

—¡DE USTED AL HABER EMBARAZADO A MI HERMANO!—

La habitación quedó en un silencio rotundo, nadie se movía o decía palabra alguna, hasta que alguien se digno a preguntarle a Eren, "¿Eso es cierto?" a lo que el chico respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para luego pasar por la multitud y dirigirse a su celda. Al encontrarse dentro, se fue a su cama, para luego dormir, tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, eso fue una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida, y para empeorar fue Mikasa la causante.

La joven asiática se había dado cuenta de que había hecho sentir mal a Eren debió haber hablado con el sargento en un lugar privado y no en la entrada de los dormitorios cuando todos estaban ahí, ahora la chica se disponía a ir a ver a Eren, pero al llegar a la puerta de la celda, estaba cerrada. Resignada se fue a su habitación. Al llegar a ella, la chica comenzó a pensar, sobre lo que había hecho mientras poco a poco iba cayendo a las manos de Morfeo.

Por otro lado, el sargento fue hacia la celda y con su llave extra logró entrar, al cerrar la puerta le puso llave para que nadie pudiera entrar, luego fue bajando las escaleras para luego ver que Eren estaba dormido en su cama.

Empezó a pensar en que Eren estaba embarazado, había cumplido lo que le habían dicho pero ahora quería estar con el chico, quien sabe porque, pero tenía ese sentimiento de querer estar al lado de él, sin que esa mocosa de su hermana se metiera en sus asuntos cada vez que podía, era muy molesto, realmente molesto, el sargento no podía entender cómo es que Eren podía soportarla, era demasiado protectora y pareciera que en lo único que piensa es en Eren y en nada más, aunque era una de las mejor alumnas no podía solo pensar en Eren.

Estuvo un rato mirando al rostro de Eren, memorizando cada centímetro de la cara del mocoso, en su interior deseaba que su "hijo", fuera más parecido a la "madre" que a él, que no tuviera esa mirada inexpresiva que tanto le caracterizaba y mucho mejor si no heredaba su altura.

Después de unos minutos, el sargento se retiró para irse a dormir.

* * *

**— Mañana siguiente**

El sargento se había despertado muy temprano para poder recibir a un nuevo lote de nuevos reclutas (aunque no eran muchos a decir verdad), ahora se encontraba a las afueras del dormitorio, esperando que llegaron los nuevos reclutas que darían sus corazones por el bien de la humanidad. Unos diez minutos pasaron y pudo ver a una manada de caballos con joven montados sobre ellos, siendo guiados por alguien con el signo del Escuadrón de reconocimiento, eran los nuevos reclutas.

Los reclutas bajaron de sus caballos, ahora la "ceremonia de bienvenida" había cambiado un poco, ahora era que los superiores debía dar la bienvenida, decirles que debían hacer y listo, eran parte del escuadrón.

Para desgracia de Rivaille, esta vez debía hacerlo solo ya que todos los demás estaban "ocupado", haciendo quehaceres. Simplemente dirigió unas palabras muy poco alentadoras a los nuevos y se fue hacia la multitud que eran como máximo unas 30 personas, en la cual todos los reclutas comenzaron a llenar de preguntas al pobre sargento, exceptuando a una chica que era un poco más alta que él -como unos 5 centimetros como maximo-, de cabello que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros de color castaño claro y de grandes ojos verdes con reflejos ámbar, la cual dirigía su mirada a los dormitorios, ignorando totalmente al sargento.

En todo el recorrido que tuvo que darle a los reclutas por las instalaciones, la chica cada vez que podía miraba hacia los dormitorios.

Al llegar al susodicho lugar, la chica comenzó a mirar por todos lados, hasta que vio a Eren -quien estaba llendo a desayunar- pasando al lado de ella, la mocosa no hizo más quedarse viendo al castaño mientras se iba, esa mirada le dio un sentimiento extraño al sargento, era el impulso de llevarse a Eren y alejarlo de esa chiquilla para hacerlo suyo tan pronto como fuera posible. Aunque no podía, porque debía guiar a los reclutas, algo que él odiaba hacer.

—Disculpe, sargento, ¿Se puede saber donde tienen a Jaeger aquí?—

Era la chica de la cual le probocaba todos esos extraños sentimientos, Rivaille no sabía si decirle o no, además estaban junto con los otros reclutas y si él decía que era confidencial, sería algo obvio que estaba en los establecimientos, por lo cual pensó un poco antes de contestarle.

—Se encuentra aquí— Se limitó a decir para luego ignorarla y seguir el recorrido.

Al terminar, los reclutas tenían permiso para explorar por su cuenta y tenía el día libre pero mañana ellos tendrían que acostumbrarse rápidamente a la dura vida de estos lugares, por lo cual el sargento se reía internamente.

Aunque esa risilla no duró mucho, ya que sus ojos de nuevo se fijaron en esa mocosa que tanto le interesaba Eren, porque se dirige los dormitorios, exactamente a la puerta de Eren, ¿Porque esa chiquilla, quería tanto al mocoso? El sargento no podía comprenderlo, pero para saciar su curiosidad, la siguió. Tal y como lo suponia, fue a la celda de Eren, trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo, ya que Rivaille se había asegurado de cerrarla antes de irse a hacer el recorrido.

Pero se le olvidó una cosa, Eren también tiene una llave.

Eso fue lo que pasó, la chica apenas golpeó un poco la puerta y una cabellera castaña se asomo, dejándole el paso a la mocosa, para luego cerrar la puerta. ¿Porque la dejó pasar? eso se preguntaba el sargento mientras iba hacia la puerta, sacó su llave y abrió lo más sigilosamente posible, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Algo que obviamente pudo hacer. Al estar adentro pudo escuchar risas y palabras, las cuales no se podían escuchar con claridad. Aunque cada vez que se acercaba más, se podían entender mucho mejor.

—Viejos tiempos aquellos...— Decia una voz, que al parecer era la de Eren.

—Oh bueno... Tengo una pregunta... ¿Conoces a ese enano llamado Rivaille?— "Esa es la voz de esa mocosa malcriada" penso Rivaille enojado porque lo llamara enano.

—No creo que deberías llamarlo enano... Y si lo conozco, ¿Porque?—

—No sé, solo preguntaba, porque me da una sensación de que hay algo entre ustedes dos ¿O me equivoco?— El tono de voz de la chiquilla era esta vez coqueta, algo que hizo enojar un poco al pobre sargento.

—No sé si podría llamarlo una "relación" o parecido, solo digamos que compartimos algo—

—¿Algo como que?—

—...eh... ¿Como decirlo?... Un hijo—

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Un hijo! ¡Tienes que dejarme verlo!—

—Esta en camino—

La chica demostraba mucha emoción al saber que Eren estaba embarazado, aunque a Rivaille le extrañó que Eren tuviera tanta confianza con esa extraña chica, al parecer le tenía mucha más confianza a ella que a cualquiera de todos sus amigos, "¿Quien es ella?" se preguntó en su cabeza, "¿Amiga de la infancia, tal vez?". El sargento, despues de escuchar tanta emoción que tenía con el embarazado, decidió salir de donde se ocultaba.

—Eren—

—¡Sargento Rivaille!— Eren en menos de 5 segundos se encontraba parado al lado de su cama, saludándolo, al igual que la chica.

—¿Se puede saber quien es ella y que hace aquí?—

—¡Soy Kamii del districto Shiganshina, señor!Disculpe no haberme presentado antes!—

¿Distrito Shiganshina...?

_**Continuara~**_

* * *

**Notes: **_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, u vu... Si lo se me demore mucho en escribirlo... Pero vengo a avisar que voy a actualizar todos los viernes~ Contando este~ o sea que va a ser un capitulo doble esta semana(?)._

_¡Gracias a ,ShizayaDrrr, Shinei yaoilove, Rinaco-Sawada y Kakee-chan por los fav!_

_¡Y otra vez a Kakee-chan por el follow!_

_Nos leemos el viernes~_


	3. Detras de los ojos verde amarillo

**Notes: **_ohohohohohohohohoho Que linda soy, voy a celebrar que tengo reviews (Lo que mágicamente prendió mi ampolleta creativa), como amo los review~ Me ponen de tan buen humor~ Y bueno, por eso les doy este capítulo (no es el de mañana, es otro más~ O sea 3 capítulos esta semana~) que esta más concentrado en la lindosa de Kamii y sobre quien es ella, en cierto modo, espero que les guste~_

* * *

—¿Shiganshina...?—

—¡Si, soy una amiga de la infancia de Eren!—

"¿Amiga de la infancia?... Entonces... ¿Porque no fue tras Mikasa y Armin para preguntarles por Eren?" El sargento no podía comprender, ¿Porque si pudo haberles preguntado los mejores amigos de Eren, fue por ella misma? ¿Sera que no se lleva bien con ellos...?, de ese tipo de preguntas pasaban por la mente de Rivaille. El susodicho solo se limito a mirar a Eren y mandarle una mirada de 'Sacala de aquí', la cual el joven pudo entender.

—Kamii necesito hablar con Rivaille en privado, ¿Me esperas afuera?—

—Si, no hay problema— Dicho esto la joven pasó al lado del sargento, dándole una mirada maliciosa. Cuando la chica ya se había ido, el sargento se digno a hablar.

—¿Amiga de le infancia? Explícate, ¿Porque fue primero hacia a ti en vez de a tus mejores amigos?—

—Ah, porque ella no los conoce— Dijo con una sonrisa. —Eramos los mejores amigos cuando yo tenía 7 años, fue antes de conocer a Mikasa y a Armin, ella en ese tiempo tenía 5 años, eramos inseparables. Pero cuando conocí a Mikasa y se fue a vivir con nosotros, ella no me dejaba acercarme mucho, pero luego ella se fue repentinamente al muro Shina—

—¿Como ella... paso de estar en el muro Maria a estar el Sina...?—

—Según las cartas que me mandaba, su padre era de Sina y a él se le ocurrió llevarla a Sina—

—¿Cartas?— El sargento frunció un poco sus mirada.

El chico titan se rió un poco al notar que su querido Rivaille estaba celoso de Kamii, algo que ni se le pasaba por la mente.

—Si, pero no tienes que poner esa cara...—

—Nací con ella—

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, me tengo que ir, nos vemos sargento Ra~vio~li—

Dicho eso Eren se retiró, dejando a un molesto Rivaille. El mocoso al salir se encontró con Kamii, quien lo esperaba al lado de la puerta, afirmada de la pared. Luego los amigos se fueron hacia el laboratorio, para que pudieran revisar al embarazado, aunque ellos no sabían que eran seguidos por un celoso personaje llamado Rivaille.

—... Tengo una duda, Eren...—

—Dila—

—Tu embarazo fue... ¿Natural o Artificial?—

—¿Porque preguntas eso...?—

—Entonces fue natural—

—¡Pero si no he dicho nada!—

—Eren... Eres más transparente que el agua—

—Malvada—

Kamii estaba imaginándose a Rivaille y Eren, solos en una habitación, teniendo relaciones contra la pared. "¡Oh mi dios! Debo dejar de ser tan pervertida... Mejor no hahaha", la chica en sí era una pervertida total, aunque eso era algo solo ella sabía y nunca se lo contaría a nadie, que no fuera Eren, aunque solo si se lo preguntaba... Ni loca se lo decía porque sí, no quería que nadie supiera sobre su mente sucia.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Rivaille se quedó afuera, esperando hasta cuando esos "amigos" salieran, no es como si el sargento no confiara en Eren, es que el sargento no confiaba en Kamii, había algo que a él no le gustaba de ella, esa mirada maliciosa que le dio antes le daba muy mala espina.

* * *

Dentro del laboratorio, los médicos examinaron a Eren y le hicieron unos cuantos exámenes de sangre y orina.

—Bueno, Eren, por lo que pudimos ver no has tenido avance alguno en tu embarazo, al parecer ese crecimiento tan rápido fue solo temporal así que por lo que podemos calcular, tu embarazo va durar como mínimo 3 meses y como máximo 5, contamos con que algunos días vas a tener un avance rápido y otros días no así que asegúrate de estar siempre acompañado para que si te bajan las defensas, tengas a alguien que pueda cuidar de tí, ya se pueden ir—

Apenas Eren se dispuso a levantarse, este se fue contra el piso, pero para suerte suya Kamii logró sujetarlo, y lo puso en su pequeña espalda, según los doctores tenía fiebre así que le dieron unas pastillas para que pudiera recuperarse en un rato más, aunque los doctores trataron de detenerla, ella se llevo a Eren en su espalda hasta la salida donde se encontró con cierto enano esperando.

—¿Que le paso...?—

—Hm, al parecer tiene fiebre—

—Entregamelo yo lo llevaré—

—A no, no, no, yo lo llevaré, así que adios— Tan pronto como pudo la chica se fue corriendo a los dormitorios con Eren, mientras Rivaille la seguía tratando de convencerla de que él se llevará a Eren, aunque sin éxito.

Al llegar a la celda de Eren, Kamii lo dejo en su cama y le dio las pastillas al muchacho. Se sentó al lado suyo, al igual que Rivaille, donde el pequeño soldado trato de hablar con la chica.

—¿Que quieres de Eren?—

—No le incumbe, señor—

—Es una orden, y dime la verdad—

—Solo quiero estar a su lado mientras tiene a su hijo, y además quiero pasar más tiempo con el único verdadero amigo que he tenido en mi vida y que no lo he visto en más de 8 años, ¿Es mucho pedir?—

—Tomando las circunstancias que esta, sí—

—Disculpe mi insolencia pero usted es muy egoísta, solo queriendo tener a Eren solo para usted...—

—...—

—Tengo una pregunta para usted...—

—Eso parece ser tu frase, mocosa, dila—

—¿Usted tiene sentimientos por Eren?—

—Si, ¿Hay algún problema?—

—No, solo quería saber si realmente, usted tendría sentimientos por mi queridisimo Eren, y no piense mal de mí, no se lo quiero arrebatar, al contrarío... Quiero pod—

La chiquilla paro su frase, y no la completo, porque empezó a notar el chico por el que discutían estaba comenzando a despertarse, y sería muy incómodo si ella completara esa frase frente a él, por lo que la chica se sonrojo apenas vio que Eren le quedó mirando extrañado.

* * *

— **Pasaron unas horas y ya estaba luna en el cielo.**

El sargento Rivaille se dirigía hacia la celda de Eren para que tuvieran una linda noche como pareja, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por esa chiquilla, la cual le ponía los nervios de punta a el sargento, realmente la odia, y si que tenía razones para odiarla. Espero un rato a que la chica se fuera para estar en privado con su Eren, apenas vio que se iba fue hacia el muchacho le tiró de la mano hasta dentro de su celda, lanzandolo contra la cama y luego devolviéndose para cerrar la puerta con llave.

El chiquillo estaba confundido, ya que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, demasiado para su mente, pero apenas pudo volver a pensar, ya estaba besando a Rivaille, un beso profundo y apasionado, lleno de desesperación y deseo, a la cual el chico reaccionó inmediatamente dejando que algo sobresalga de sus pantalones.

Aunque esta vez, el chico de pelo café, sentía que el sargento estaba más desesperado por hacerlo con él, aunque no entendiera el porqué de esa desesperación, aunque no iba a pensar mucho en ello, solo iba a dejar llevar. Así cuando Eren dejo de pensar, el sargento se encontraba toqueteando los pezones de Eren, haciendo que el chico se pusiera más rojo, algo que sí que le excitaba, ver la cara de placer del chiquillo era realmente emocionante para Rivaille. Luego dejó su marca, para que todos pudieran saber —especialmente esa mocosa entrometida— que Eren era suyo, y no lo compartiría con nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Así el mayor comenzó a desvestir poco a poco al chico, y el chiquillo lo desvestía a él, cuando ya estaban listos, el pelinegro comenzó a rozar su hombría en la entrada de Eren, dejando cierto líquido en él, permitiendo usar como lubricante. Ya sin rodeos, comenzó lentamente a comenzar la verdadera acción. Las embestidas de Rivaille comenzaron lentas, pero al tiempo después ya comenzaron a ser más rápidas, mucho más rápidas. Ya casi en el clímax, Rivaille abrazo a Eren y le beso, a lo que el chico le correspondió, al momento que sus labios se conectaron, la semilla de Rivaille empezó a salir, llenando a Eren de todos su fluidos.

Ambos jadeaban y sentían que sus pieles estaban ardiendo, pero eso cambió cuando, escucharon el golpe de una puerta, de pasos, cada vez más fuertes.

La pareja entro en panco. Aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo de reaccionar, solo le pedían a dios que no fuera Erwin ni Hanji.

Para su suerte no fue ninguno de ellos quien los descubrió en pleno acto, fue la una chica de ojos verdes con toques amarillos.

Era Kamii, "¿Como... ella entro aquí...?" era lo que se preguntaba Rivaille, se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta con llave.

—¡Oh, creo que interrumpo algo!— Fue lo primero que la chica hizo al verlos, y a la vez se tapó los ojos con sus manos. —Les doy 3 minutos para que se vistan, ¿Okis?—

La pareja de tortolitos no dudo en hacer lo que la chica les dijo, ya que esa situación era muy incómoda, era la primera vez que el sargento había sentido tal incomodidad y vergüenza. Aunque, le cruzo por la mente "¿Como..?¿Como pudo abrir la puerta...?"

—Que vergüenza, eh... ¿Como pudiste abrir la puerta, Kamii?— El chico, ya vestido, se acerco a la chica mientras, su superior aun no terminaba de vestirse, ya que él estaba muy ocupado encargandose de ponerse todo a la perfección.

—Bueno, era por eso que venía... Pero al parecer interrumpí algo importante... — La chica miro con malicia al sargento y luego a Eren.—Bueno, quería avisarte que de ahora en adelante yo tengo que cuidarte, eso sí mientras estés embarazado—

Los dos hombres la miraron con extrañeza, ¿Como alguien de tan solo quince años iba a tener esa gran responsabilidad..?. El sargento no se demoro en ir a donde estaba la chica para mandarle una mirada molesta y llena de odio.

—¿Y desde cuando tu tienes un rango tan alto como el de Hanji?— Pregunto el hombrecillo, era cierto, solo las personas con un rango igual o superior podían vigilar a Eren, aunque si estos no podían debían mandar a alguien solo un poco menor en rango. Pero nunca dejarían que una mocosa que acababa de unirse a la milicia, tuviera esa responsabilidad, pero antes de poder exigir tal explicación, la cuatro ojos apareció.

—Ah~ Rivaille~ ¿Ya conociste a Kamii?—

—Por desgracia, ¿Como es eso que ella va a tener que cuidar de Eren? Explícate—

—Oh bueno, ella es el numero 3 en el top 10 de este año, además de que es una pequeña genio en lo que consta de investigaciones, supero toda expectativa en cuanto a nuevas estrategias para capturar titanes o experimentos, a decir verdad, ahora esta señorita esta en mi mismo rango, aunque solo por ser mayor a ella, debe obedecerme—

El sargento no podía creer que esa mocosa fuera a ser del rango de Hanji solo por ser una genio, debía haber algo de influencia detrás, "Tal vez es pariente de uno de los superiores, como su padre vive en Sina", el mayor solo se limito a mirarla con malicia.

—Así que yo la he asignado a cuidar de Eren mientras este embarazado, ya que ella es una amiga de la infancia— Dijo Hanji —Kamii, ¿Puedes llevar a Eren a cenar? Debo a hablar en privado con Rivaille—

—Claro, vamos Eren— La chica tomo de la manga derecha a Eren y se lo llevo sin tirarlo mucho hacia afuera.

—¿Me vas a decir la verdad, de porque esa malcriada tiene tu rango?—

—Todo lo que te dije es verdad, ella esta en el top 10 y es realmente una genio, hace mucho que no teníamos una tan buena investigadora... Pero como debes saber, ella no puede tener ese rango tan pronto solo por ser así. Ella es una hija ilegitima de Erwin, nació antes de que se casara, según el fue una aventura que tuvo cuando era más joven, y ahí nació su primera hija, años después se la quito a su madre y el la crió junto a su esposa, aunque por alguna razón siempre quiso estar en la Legión de Reconocimiento y pertenecer a los laboratorios—

"¿Hija ilegitima de Erwin? Pero si ni se le parece, aunque ahora que lo pienso tenía la misma mirada de Erwin" El sargento no podía aceptar completamente el hecho de que Erwin tuviera una hija, pero si él la reconocido debía ser verdad, por más raro que fuera.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes de cabello castaños se estaban dirigiendo al comedor donde habían decidido contarles a todos sobre su embarazo, y esperaba que sus amigos pudieran comprender el hecho de que no podía hacer fuerza o hacer mucho ejercicio y no se molestaran con él, pero eso sería después de comer. Ahora se encontraban teniendo una pequeña charla.

—Oye Eren... Tengo una pregunta, pero puede que te incomode...— La chica de ojos verde amarillos, estaba roja como un tomate.

—Eh... Si...— Dijo Eren dudoso.

—Eh... Uh... ¿Que se siente... tener... algo dentro de ti?—

—Ah, sobre el bebe, aún no lo sé puesto que solo llevo unos 3 días embarazado, no es mucho—

—Uh... No me refería a eso... Tu sabes... Lo que estabas asiendo con el sargento... Eso— Ahora la chica tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, sentía como sus mejillas ardían y como su cara estaba muy roja.

El chico también se sonrojo por la pregunta, aunque de todos modos le respondió porque ella era su amiga, una de las pocas a las que no le tenía miedo de contar todo lo que él pensara, ya que ella nunca lo dejaría solo, al igual que Mikasa , pero ella era mucho más comprensiva y por lo menos no trataría de matar a Rivaille cada vez que lo viera.

—Uh... uhm... Se siente bien, creo...— Eso lo dijo casi como un susurro.

—¿E-enserio?... Ya dejemos este tema de lado que ya los dos estamos rojos como tomates, ahahaha, ahora digamos a los demás lo de tu embarazo,¿Okay?—

—Okay—

_**Continuara~**_

* * *

**Notes: **_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado~_

_Espero que estén ansiosos de que mañana vaya a ver otro capitulo~ (Iba a ser este, pero ahora les voy a escribir otro~), bueno ahora unos agradecimientos~_

_¡Gracias a Cessi, y por los fav!  
_

_¡También gracias de nuevo a __ y , al igual que valkiria1996-pd por el follow!_

___¡Y especialmente gracias a GatitaKukaku, Ally-kun, valkiria1996-pd y Rinaco-Sawada por los maravillosos reviews!_

_ Nos leemos mañana~_


	4. Un flor con espinas

**Notes: **_AHAHAHAHHAHAHA Bueno, quise publicar las dos partes juntas así que aquí lo tienen.  
_

* * *

Eren se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Miro hacia todos, y un sudor frío paso por su cuerpo, dejando notar su nerviosismo, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, aunque las únicas que lo notaron fueron Mikasa y Kamii, la última fue la primera en reaccionar, se levantó y casi sin demostrar el nerviosismo que sentía comenzó a hablar.

—¡Soy Kamii, una investigadora de la legión de reconocimiento y soy la cuidadora de Eren!— Sin que ella tuviera la oportunidad de seguir su discurso, el cara de caballo comenzó a hablar.

—¿Así que el llorón de Eren ahora necesita niñera?—

—No soy una niñera, mejor controla tus palabras con tu superior, y soy la cuidadora de Eren porque el esta embarazado y esta esperando el hijo del Sargento Rivaille— Cuando la chica pronunció el nombre del padre del hijo de Eren, al susodicho le vino un mini-paro cardíaco, ¡¿Como se le ocurría decirles de quien era el padre?!, eso fue innecesario.

El comedor quedó en silencio absoluto, todos en sus mentes se preguntaban "¿Eren y el sargento... juntos...?" nadie podía entender bien la situación o no la podía creer. Pero de la nada, alguien dio un grito de alegría, y era proveniente de Sasha.

—¡Vamos a tener un bebe rondando por los pasillos! ¡Genial! Mientras no quiera mi comida...— Todos dejaron escapar una pequeña risilla, la tensión del aire se había quebrado y ahora todos se encontraban felicitando a Eren por ser "madre", aunque Jean se limitó a verlo con una mirada triste, porque si Eren estaba embarazado eso significaba una cosa, el castaño ya no era virgen, y eso al cara de caballo si que le molestaba, él se había jurado a sí mismo hacerlo antes que Eren, pero eso no se pudo lograr.

Todo el mundo se encontraba festejando con Eren, Kamii siempre se encontraba a su lado, algo que le parecía bastante extraño a Mikasa y Armin, quienes se encontraban un poco más alejados del grupo, hablan sobre la chica que nunca en su vida habían visto pero que Eren la trataba como la conociera de toda la vida.

—¿Quien sera ella? Su presencia me molesta—

—No hables así de las personas que aún no conoces, Mikasa...—

—Pero me da mala espina—

La pelinegra no se sentía muy feliz con la aparición de una investigadora que se veía mucho más joven que ellos y que estaba muy cerca de Eren, algo que pocas veces el chico dejaba que sus más íntimos amigos hicieran. Era muy extraño, por lo que la gran Mikasa fue a investigar todo este enredo, fue hacia la chica y le dijo si podía discutir algo con ella, a lo que ella le respondió que no, porque debía cuidar de Eren, a lo que Mikasa optó porque la chica llevara al castaño con ella.

Al estar más o menos lejos del lugar donde festejaban los jóvenes por el futuro miembro que se les uniría en un tiempo más, estaban Mikasa, Armin, Eren y Kamii, el rubio estaba nervioso por la situación ya que el se encontraba al lado de la pelinegra mientras que los dos castaños estaban a en frente de ellos, como si fueran de distintos bandos y eso no le gustaba a Mikasa.

—Eren, ¿Quien es ella?—

—No tienes porque preguntarle a él, si yo te lo puedo decir, mejor dicho ya lo dije—

—Mikasa, mejor yo hablo, ¿Si?—

La pelinegra, miro hacia otro lado resignada, si estaba con un humor así, mejor que el rubio hablara.

—Bueno, como ya os dije, yo soy Kamii, y soy una investigadora. Me asignaron el cuidado de Eren mientras este embarazado y eso sería entre tres y cinco meses, ¿Algo más que quieran saber?—

El castaño, miro sorprendido a Kamii, ya que ella nunca había hablado así con él, ella era gentil, suave y comprensiva, mientras que con ellos era más... fría, objetiva y madura. Eren se preguntaba porque la chica tenía diferente trato con él, ¿Sera porque eran amigos de la infancia? ¿O por que estaba embarazado...? ese tipo de preguntas rondaban por su cabeza.

—¿Como puede tener un rango tan alto... si es menor que nosotros? Juraría que es una recién egresada...—

—Pues es así, llegue hace 3 días y me dieron este rango por mis habilidades físicas e intelectuales, las cuales sobrepasaban las expectativas—

—¿Eres como Mikasa?—

—No, yo no solo destaco en ámbito físico como ella, igual, ¿Que más necesitan saber?, debo ir con Eren a un chequeo medico—

—Una cosa más... ¿Podríamos después hablar en privado con Eren?—

—Mientras sea en la celda de Eren todo estará bien—

Los dos amigos del castaño se despidieron y la chica se llevo a Eren, aunque este noto que había algo raro, seguía siendo fría, incluso con él, por alguna razón su actitud cambio. ¿Porque se debía esto?... Eren realmente quería saber eso, le preocupaba eso, ¿Tal vez estaba enfadada? ¿O tal vez estresada?, después de todo tenía un rango muy alto siendo muy joven.

* * *

En el camino al laboratorio, mágicamente, el sargento se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, esperando a alguien, ¿Quien era ese alguien? Obviamente Eren.

—Te demoraste— La mirada inexpresiva, característica de Rivaille, se ablando un poco, solo por un momento, demostrando cierta preocupación que ni Eren ni Kamii pudieron notar.

—Es que Mikasa y Armin nos retrasaron un poco por querer hablar con nosotros— El chico de pelo castaño soltó una risita nerviosa y llevo su mano hacia su nuca, rascándose un poco.

—Rivaille, te dejo a Eren, mañana a primera hora voy a ir a recogerlo a su celda -más te vale que se pueda parar mañana sin dolor alguno-, que debo atender ciertos asuntos en el... Capitán Erwin—

El aire se tenso entre Kamii y Rivaille, el pelinegro sabía de la relación que había entre su jefe y la muchacha que se encontraba ahí, por lo que sabía era una relación tensa y donde la chica no estaba muy feliz con estar con él, mientras que el capitán deba sus mayores esfuerzos en acercarse a ella, aunque fueran inútiles.

—Como quieras—

La castaña se fue con un caminar rápido pero nervioso, dejando que Rivaille se le quedara mirando, pensando en que asuntos tendría que atender con el jefe, tal vez solo fuera un capricho del susodicho o tal vez algo importante, pero ahora se le pasaba por la cabeza la advertencia que iba directamente hacia él, "Más te vale que se pueda parar mañana sin dolor alguno", obviamente estaba diciendo que tuviera relaciones con Eren esa noche, aunque... No estaba muy seguro de querer obedecer a la castaña...

Eren, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, espero a que los médicos salieran para que los dejaran pasar, ya que el laboratorio, extrañamente, se encontraba cerrado. Espero en silencio unos minutos, hasta que saco coraje para hablar con su queridisimo sargento.

—Eh... ¿Y como ha estado, sargento?—

—Bien—

—Hm... ¿No le a ocurrido nada interesante?—

—Nada—

"¡Por favor háblame! ¡Que esta es una situación bastante incómoda y usted no esta cooperando!" Esa clase de pensamientos surgían en la cabeza del joven, desesperado por entablar una conversación, mucho éxito. Estuvieron mucho tiempo sin decir una palabra, donde el mayor solo estaba sentado, quieto y tranquilo, sin la mayor inquietud aunque eso era por el exterior... En su mundo interior, era todo un caos, por alguna razón en su mente cruzaban muchas ideas desagradables, sobre Eren y Kamii, JUNTOS, y eso si que no le gustaba, demoro un poco en notar el nerviosismo del menor, por lo que se le ocurrió si, podía sacarle algo sobre esa extraña mocosa.

—¿Porque te habías demorado?—

—¿Eh?... Porque Mikasa y Armin querían hablar conmigo de no se que—

—Hm... ¿Notaste que tu "amiga" estaba un poco extraña o hoy?—

—Si, bueno, normalmente es más alegre y hoy a estado muy seria, casi me recuerda a usted...—

—Ni se te ocurra compararme con esa estúpida mocosa—

—Si...—

El sargento hacia una tras otra pregunta sobre la chiquilla, tratando de sacarle algún dato que pudiera jugar en contra de ella, pero nada, el chico no sabía mucho, puesto que era muy pequeño cuando la conoció. En medio de su conversación, apareció la doctora que atendía a Eren, abriendo el laboratorio y haciendo a la parejita pasar, aun cuando Rivaille al principio no quiso entrar, con un poco de insistencia se rindió.

Pasaron a una sala distinta a la que Eren siempre había estado, ya que le iban a hacer una ecografia.

La doctora le dio instrucciones al menor para que se acostara y mostrará su leve panza de embarazo, donde le coloco un gel cálido y para luego pasar una extraña máquina, dejando ver en una pantalla figuras raras en blanco y negro, dejando confusos a los dos hombres, ya que ninguno sabía que le estaban haciendo al castaño, era algo que nunca habían visto, escuchado o leído en toda su vida.

Ese era un aparato que había sido creado hace casi la nada misma, su función era lanzar ondas de sonido, haciendo que estas rebotaran para así dar una imagen virtual de lo que ocurría dentro del cuerpo.

—Bueno... Este es tu bebe, Eren— La doctora señalo un cierto punto de la pantalla.—Bueno puede que no se note mucho ya que solo tiene una semana, aún es un feto—

Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Eren, estaba pasando por muchos sentimientos nuevos para él, unos que no recordaba haber sentido antes, era una felicidad tan grande la cual se expresaba en su cara que hasta le empezaron a doler las mejillas.

Mientras que Rivaille estaba sentado con una cara de asombro, ¿Como esa sombra podría ser su hijo?... No lo sabía pero no le importaba porque ahora sabía con seguridad que su hijo estaba ahí, seguro, creciendo, ansioso por salir de ahí y poder conocer a sus padres. Pero para eso debía esperar 11 semanas más.

* * *

Eren y Rivaille estaban volviendo a los dormitorios para que el embarazado pudiera dormir, después de un día lleno de emociones encontradas y de mucha alegría, pero eso no fue posible porque al entrar, se encontraron con Mikasa y Kamii discutiendo, y no pacíficamente.

—¡Déjame tranquila, maldita!—

—¡CUANDO TU DEJES DE SEGUIR A MI HERMANO!—

—¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE LO HE DICHO?!¡NO PUEDO!¡SON ORDENES!—

—¡PUES VE Y RENUNCIA A ESA TAREA!—

Las caras de las dos chicas mostraban un profundo odio de la una a la otra, también se podía notar rabia y enojo en sus caras, el pelinegro no tenía tiempo para esto, y que él había comenzado a pensar que esas dos había madurado, pero no, ¿Como podían pelear por Eren? Por favor, Eren era solo de él y nadie lo quitaría. Por el contrarío, el susodicho estaba con una cara de disgusto, tampoco tenía la paciencia para soportar a Mikasa y sus constantes peleas con cada persona que se le acercaba.

—Ackerman, respeta a tus mayores, quieras o no, ella es superior a ti— La voz del sargento se hizo saber.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, Kamii se paro derecha y arreglo su uniforme, mientras la pelinegra solo observaba a Eren con una cara de angustia.

—... El sargento tiene razón, Mikasa, ella es u superior, no deberías levantarle la voz— El castaño, le devolvió la mirada a Mikasa pero no una mirada gratitud, más una molestia, por el drama que estaba haciendo.

—Si... ¿Superior Kamii, puedo hablar en privado con Eren?—

—Tu sabes mi respuesta, mientras sea en la celda de Eren, esta bien—

El par de chicas iban a cada uno de los lados de Eren mientras caminaban hacia la celda del susodicho, dejándolo en una situación un poco tensa, ya por la mirada de cierto pelinegro que lo único que quería era matar a las chicas a sus lados o castrarlo. Luego estaba el factor que las chicas mostraban una aura obscura que iba directamente dirigida a cada una de ellas. Al llegar a su objetivo, Mikasa y Eren pasaron, dejando a la castaña al lado del marco de la puerta.

El par de hermanos bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la celda, se sentaron en la dura cama de Eren, y paso un silencio incomodo donde, no hicieron nada más que mirar el piso. Hasta que la pelinegra comenzó a hablar.

—¿Realmente quieres a ese bebe?—

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, no penso que su hermana dudara sobre si él quería o no a su hijo, la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Claro que sí—

—¿Seguro? Porque si tu quieres yo podría hacer el rol de madre—

—No, Mikasa, no quiero que tu críes a mi hijo, no es porque crea que eres mala madre pero, quiero yo poder criarlo para poder sentir es sentimiento tan tibio que sentí hoy cuando lo ví por primera vez—

* * *

Ahora, el castaño estaba en su celda, específicamente en su cama. Miraba a su alrededor, veía que todo era muy oscuro y apenas se podía ver a más de 2 metros de distancia, ya que solo contaba con 2 antorchas, las cuales ya se estaban quemando completamente. Miro al techo y comenzó a pensar en el drástico cambio de humor de Kamii, la sobre-protección de Mikasa y los celos de Rivaille, se río un poco al recordar el pequeño ataque de celos que tuvo el sargento hace un tiempo atrás que el susodicho trato de ocultar pero que no pudo.

Luego comenzó a pensar sobre Mikasa, no podía entender porque ella quería criar su primer hijo, si ella bien sabía que Eren quería tenerlo para estar con Rivaille y poder formar una familia con él, además de que cuando el niño -o niña- cuando creciera sabría que sus padres se lo dejaron a ella y los odiaría. Eso era una de las pocas cosas que Eren odiaba de Mikasa, su sobre protección en él, el castaño no era un niño, ni su cara ni su cuerpo lo demuestran incluso ya había comenzado ese camino hacia la adultez, cuando pasó su primera noche con el sargento, comenzó.

Por último, pensó en Kamii.

¿Porque estaba tan fría? ¿A donde se fue esa Kamii tan cálida que conoció el primer día que se unió al escuadrón?, solo había estado ah días como máximo y había tenido un cambio de personalidad tan drástico que lo tomó por sorpresa, primero pensó que fue porque ahora tenía un cargo importante pero algo le decía que no era eso. Mañana le preguntaría definitivamente.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño y darse una ducha antes de irse a dormir, se comenzó a desvestir, cuando ya estaba solo en ropa interior, se miro al espejo para mirar su abdomen y notar un leve bulto, puso su mano en él y sonrió al saber que ese era su hijo y que pronto nacería.

Pero antes de poder meterse a la ducha, escucho como alguien abría la puerta de su celda. Solo habían dos posibilidades, o era Rivaille (que por alguna razón deseaba que fuera él) o Kamii, ya que eran las únicas personas que tenían una llave de su celda.

Para su suerte, era Rivaille.

Se puso una toalla para cubrir sus partes intimas, pero dejando que todo su dorso quedará al descubierto, con esas pintas fue hacia, la puerta, sin salir, solo asomando su cabeza y una parte de su mano, le comenzó a hablar al mayor.

—Ah, sargento—

—¿Que demonios haces en el baño desnudo?—

—...¿Que tu crees?—

—Masturbándote—

—... Te equivocas, me preparo para darme un baño—

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, el castaño cerro la puerta y se metió en la ducha y comenzó a bañarse, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que alguien había la puerta del baño. Trato de seguir lo que hacia, dando vista gorda a lo que paso. Pero la vista gorda no duro mucho cuando vio al mayor meterse a la ducha, sin ni una sola pequeña prenda en su cuerpo, haciendo que él menor se excitara de solo ver al sargento.

Mientras corría el agua, Rivaille comenzó a tocar a su querido Eren, primero unos leves roces por sus pezones, después por su abdomen para luego llegar a la hombría del menor, lo cual hizo que el castaño se estremeciera. "_Esta más sensible de lo normal_" pensó el mayor al notar la reacción del menor ante tal leve roce, por lo que le hecho la culpa a las hormonas del embarazo.

Así, el sargento metió dos de sus dedos en la entrada del castaño, haciendo que este dejara escapar un gemido y haciendo que este se quedara sujetándose de la pared, levantando su trasero. Una vista inigualable para el mayor.

Entre los gemidos de Eren, Rivaille pensó en la estúpida de Kamii, la muy idiota que según él trataba de quitarle a su preciado Eren, algo que por obvias razones no dejaría que pasara. Producto de los celos del mayor, el susodicho comenzó a ser un poco más rudo de lo normal, lo cual al menor le gustaba, en cierta forma. Ya después de que el chico se corriera por primera vez, el mayor metió su órgano viril en el interior del menor, dejando que ambos gimieran.

Así los dos estuvieron, en un movimiento de va y ven durante un largo periodo de tiempo, en el cual cambiaban de posición cada cierto punto, , ambos se corrieron múltiples veces, hasta que llegaron al ultimo donde el mayor beso apasionadamente al menor, haciendo que los dos se corrieran a la vez, para luego caer rendidos. Se mantuvieron en esa posición durante un rato, luego, el mayor se digno a hablar.

—Voy a salir, tu báñate primero, luego voy yo—

Sin más el sargento se retiro de la ducha, pero no salio del baño, solo se quedo a esperar su turno con una toalla tapándole su entrepierna.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el culo de Eren le dolía más que la mismísima mier**. No quería ni ver al sargento ahora, después de haberse dado un baño, se había ido rápidamente, dejando al chico solo y enfadado. Así que si hoy le pedía que lo hicieran, lo mandaría a pastar a la punta del cerro.

Sus pensamientos asesinos contra el sargento, fueron interrumpidos por una chica que traía una bandeja de con alimentos, la cual tenía la cara roja de la risa que estaba conteniendo.

—¡¿Que es tan gracioso?!— Dijo el castaño, enojado sin moverse de la cama, estaba semi-sentado, siendo sostenido con dos almohadas en la espalda.

—Parece que alguien estuvo con el sargento anoche...— Dijo la castaña en tono burlón.

—¡Ni me lo menciones!—

—¿Que le paso a mi princesito? ¿Le dieron muy du— Sus palabras fueron cortadas inesperadamente por la chica tapandose la boca con una mano mientras dejaba el alimento en un velador.

—Kamii— El chico lo miro con ojos sorprendido, primera vez que la chica que tenía enfrente lo llamaba "princesito" y le hablaba en doble sentido.

—O-oh bueno... Dejemos de lado ese asunto...—

—No, ¿Que te pasa?, últimamente tienes muchos cambios de humor—

—Nah, solo algunos problemas con mi padre—

—¿Con tu padre?—

—Seh, con ese desgraciado del capitán—

—¿Que te hizo enfadar?—

—Bueno, dijo que yo me casaría dentro de poco, cuando mi prometido cumpliera 18 y yo no me quiero casar con él, porque ya tiene pareja, incluso ya va a tener un hijo, pero él insiste en ello.—

—Oh, ¿Quien es?—

—...—

La chica guardo silencio, no sabía si decirle o no la verdad, no le gustaba ocultar secreto de su único mejor amigo, pero ella no creía que sería lo mejor decirle, pero debía hacerlo o luego dolería mucho más.

—Eres tú, Eren—

El cuerpo del chico se tenso, ¿Como era posible que él se iba a casar..? No le habían dicho, ni había alguna pista de ello. ¿Rivaille lo sabía? Posiblemente, su mente estaba tratando de procesar toda la información que la chica le acababa de presentar ante sus ojos. No lo podía creer. ¿Desde cuando estaba COMPROMETIDO? Era imposible. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos sonidos que salieron de la boca de la chica.

—No me voy casar contigo, así que no te preocupes, y estate seguro de que va a ser así para que vivas feliz con Rivaille—

Una sonrisa forzada apareció en la cara de la castaña, para luego desaparecer y comenzar renuevo a hablar.

—Así que no trates de detenerme en lo que vaya a hacer, ¿Okay?, solo si me dices que si, te diré mi plan—

La cabeza del castaño no sabía que hacer, pero después de un rato este se decidió por saber cual era el plan de la chica.

—Dímelo, no te detendré—

_**Continuara~**_


	5. El regreso de la mocosa

_**Notes:**_ _¡Lo siento por la tardanza! Muchas cosas pasaron... Mi computador se hecho a perder y cuando lo repararon, se me corto la Internet__ ;A;... Realmente lo siento... Pero ahora volvemos a los capítulos semanales~ Ahora puede que lo suba cualquier día de la semana, por ejemplo, este capitulo lo subí un jueves, puede que yo suba el siguiente un día cualquiera de la próxima semana pero no desde la próxima de la próxima. ¿Me entendéis? ok ok ok... Ahora disfruten del capitulo~~_

* * *

La castaña no tenía mucho que hacer, tenía que casarse con Eren, quisiera o no, así se lo dijo su padre. Aunque a decir verdad, a ella no le molestaba casarse con él, pero no podía, porque Eren estaba con Rivaille y no podía sentir culpa por ello. Por la felicidad de ella, hacer infeliz a dos, no, a tres. El hijo que compartían ambos hombres... ¿Como sería ver que tu "madre" esta casado con una persona que no es tu padre? ¿Y saber que tus dos padres se aman aún?, Kamii sabía exactamente cómo se sentía eso, por eso no quería que ningún niño pasara eso, a toda costa.

Ahora la chica se dirigía al laboratorio de Hanji, la cual le esperaba a fuera del lugar.

—Kamii... ¿Estas segura de esto?... Recuerda que, según tus estudios, esto es irreversible— La loca apenas vio a la chica le hablo con un tono serio y con una mirada fría.

La chica solo cerró los ojos un momento y entró en el laboratorio, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El laboratorio estaba lleno de maquinas extrañas, tubos y cables. Uno de los asistentes de Hanji, le ordenaron a la joven desvestirse hasta quedar solo con unas bragas y unas vendas que le cubrían el pecho, luego la mujer de anteojos se le acerco con una jeringa que contenía un sustancia azul grisiosa. La mujer miro a la joven con inseguridad la cual se fue al momento que le inyecto a la joven la extraña sustancia en su brazo.

—¿Cuanto demora?—

—Un mes, con suerte la mitad—

—¿Como creaste esto?—

—Con hormonas del amante de mi princeso—

—¿Rivaille?—

—Si, ¿De donde puedo encontrar hormonas tan masculinas como las de ese enano y que no sean de mi padre?—

—¿Pero como hiciste para que te las diera?—

—¿Dármelas? Por favor—

Ambas mujeres se rieron un buen rato, la seriedad había acabado ahora solo estaban las dos científicas pasando un buen rato, hablando de sus amigos, y de imaginando situaciones bastante irreales pero que de todas formas deseaba que sucedieran.

* * *

**Un mes después...**

El castaño estaba con su pelinegro, estaban hablando sobre la extraña desaparición de la amiga de infancia de Eren y de lo poco que estaban viendo a Hanji. Era extraño, cuando Eren había hablado con Kamii sobre su plan para no casarse, no se lo dijo, después de todo, ya que fueron interrumpidos por la loca cuatro-ojos, quien rápidamente se llevó a la chica. Esa fue la última vez que el adolescente vio a la joven.

Pero en el caso de Rivaille, la última vez que vio a Kamii fue cuando entró al laboratorio privado de Hanji, y nunca más la volvió a ver, incluso esperó a que saliera pero nunca salió de esa habitación.

—¿Que tu crees que le paso, Rivaille?—

—No lo se, y no me importa, seguramente se enfermo o algo—

—Pero... ¿Que enfermedades llegan a durar un mes y debe estar internada en un laboratorio privado sin atención medica?—

—... Tienes razón... ¿Pero que podemos hacer? No es asunto nuestro—

—... ¿Mejor cambiamos de tema?—

—Bueno, pero conste que tu fuiste quien empezó—

—Okay... ¿Sabes algo? Al parecer hay un bebé, hay dos~—

—¿Dos?—

—Sip, según los doctores son unos mellizos de distinto sexo, o sea un niño y una niña—

La parejita se había hecho oficial hace una semana atrás, cuando Eren le pregunto sobre que eran ellos dos... ¿Pareja? ¿Solo amigos con beneficios? ¿O solo una misión?

**_~Flashback~_**

_—Sargento Rivaille... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?—_

_—¿Que quieres ahora mocoso?—_

_La cara de Eren estaba roja como un tomate, con una panza que ya estaba empezando a notarse, estaba mirando hacia un lado de la oficina del sargento, tratando de no mirar a los ojos a su superior. _

_—¿Q-que tipo de relación tenemos nosotros?—_

_La pregunta tomo desprevenido al mayor, no podía creer que ese mocoso no supiera aún lo que eran, eran más que amigos obviamente, pero no lo suficientemente obvio para el menor y eso le molestaba un poco al sargento. Aunque también el ser "amigos con beneficios" era también un más que amigos, así que en parte tenía un razón para no saber su estado._

_—¿Que tu crees? no.. ¿Que tu quieres que seamos?—_

_—...—_

_El chico no pudo responder, solo le miro con sorpresa sin saber si debía responder "Quiero que seamos pareja" o "ah, lo siento, no debí preguntar". Su mente estaba en blanco realmente no sabía que decir. Ambos estaban en silencio, sin mover ni un solo músculo Rivaille esperando la respuesta de Eren y Eren tratando de formular Finalmente los labios del menor comenzaron a moverse._

_—Quiero... quiero que seamos... pareja...—_

_La timidez del chico hizo que el mayor comenzara a gritar -internamente- por lo adorable que era el menor._

_—Entonces eso seremos—_

**_~Fin Flashback~_**

La cabeza del sargento estaba en las piernas del menor, él cual solo lo veía y le sonreía ante la cara de sorpresa de su pareja, la cual se había vuelto más suave y expresiva, aunque solo un poco y solo con él.

—Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Que nombre les vamos a poner a nuestros hijos?—

—Hm... ¿Que te parece Christopher y Catherine?, son nombres de origen Alemán y Francés—

—Me gustan, aunque son bastante largos... Pero les podemos llamar Chris y Cathe cuando los necesitemos pero sus nombres serán Christopher y Catherine—

—Yo los llamaré por su nombre completo, no necesito unas malditas abreviaciones—

—Como digas...—

* * *

La vida le sonreía a Eren, estaba esperando un hijo -él cual nacería dentro de poco-, estaba en una relación estable con el padre de su hijo, pero aún así le preocupaba un poco la extraña desaparición de Kamii. Realmente había sido extraña, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, ya sabía que estaba bien, ya que hace poco le había llegado una carta de ella, solo diciendo que estaba bien y que volvería para cuando su hijo naciera.

Ahora tenía un panza ya notoria, aunque solo se levantaba un poco de su camisa, ya solo faltaban 8 semanas, o sea dos meses y medio, pudiera ser que no muchos se emocionaran por eso pero al castaño era una de las felicidades más grandes del mundo. Los pasos de Eren eran rápidos y enérgicos, cada persona que le veía sabía que el chico estaba feliz y se les contagiaba, bueno... Excepto a un malhumorado sargento con cara de pocos amigos.

El sargento estaba teniendo un día terrible, Hanji no quería ni verlo, porque le evitaba cada vez que se veían, faltaba a las reuniones, y nadie se inmutaba. Y eso le molestaba, ¿Porque solo ella podía faltar? eso se preguntaba, tenía mejores cosas que hacer -como vigilar a su embarazado de los peligros que hay afuera de esa habitación- pero no podía porque al parecer Erwin estaba con muchas ideas, por lo que casi cada día debía estar en una reunión, que duraban como 3-4 horas, era el momento más aburrido del día.

Y cuando terminaban, el castaño ya no lo podía esperar porque él se lo pasaba en los laboratorios o estaba encima de un grupo de amigos, aunque las noches eran de solo ellos dos... Antes no podrían decir eso, porque cierta castaña tenía una extraña obsesión por verlos en sus momentos más íntimos... Si se besan, ella aparece -aunque escondida- y se les queda viendo hasta que uno de los dos la veía solo por suerte, porque la chica se escondía bastante bien, incluso había veces en que la chica les veía en el acto. Y siempre respondía:"_Parece que interrumpo algo~_". Eso era algo que realmente molestaba, tener a esa niña cerca que siempre los interrumpe. Aunque como había desaparecido hace un mes, el pelinegro estaba feliz -internamente- pero no lo estaba por su pareja, la cual de vez en cuando preguntaba 'Hm...¿Donde estará Kamii?''¿Estará bien?'. Cuando esa mocosa volviera, el sargento le rompería un brazo, por preocupar a Eren, y no le importaba que fuera una mujer.

Ahora el sargento, se iba a su habitación, ya era de noche y realmente quería ir, ver a su embarazado y hacerle cositas... Bueno, solo si él quería. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un choque que tuvo con una gran figura, que era mucho más alta que él. Tenía pelo castaño claro y ojos verde-azulosos, los cuales le recordaron a la mocosa pervertida -alias Kamii-.

—Oh... Disculpe, no le vi— Dijo el joven alto, mientras le mandaba una sonrisa maliciosa al sargento, lo cual hizo molestar al susodicho.

—Cállate, mini-titan—

—Oh, ¿Trata de irritarme? Dudo que lo haga con eso... Pero me halaga lo que me dice... Ahora debo retirarme—

El mayor se quedo mirando como el recién conocido se iba, con una cara victoriosa. Ahora, el pelinegro tenía más malhumor que antes, ¿COMO ESE MOCOSO SE ATREVÍA A RESPONDERLE?... Que insolencia más grande.. Igual que su porte. "_Medía más que Eren, seguro... Pero menos que Erwin... ¿1,78?... Maldito sea ese tipo, mañana me asegurare de darle un paliza_".

Rivaille, ahora más malhumorado, al entrar a su habitación no se encontró con su castaño.. Solo se encontró con una pequeña nota:

_Para Rivaille:_

_ Cosas pasaron, no voy a quedarme contigo esta noche y dudo que mañana también._

_No te preocupes por mi, no es nada que no pueda manejar. _

_—Eren_

Ahora estaba peor, este día si que era como las pelotas. Ya bastante frustrado, se fue a tomar una ducha e inmediatamente se fue a dormir.

* * *

**Mañana siguiente...**

—¿Como están?—

—Hm... Bastante bien... Tienen desarrollo de un feto de 5 meses... Debo informarte que debido a que tu eres muy joven y son mellizos, ellos nacerán prematuros—

—¿Eso es malo..?—

—No te preocupes, solo te dijo que nacerán antes. Por lo que puedo ver solo nacerán tres semanas antes en embarazo normal, pero en embarazo titan... Unas..5 semanas antes... Tal vez...—

Eren se encontraba sentado junto con la doctora que lo había estado vigilando durante todo su embarazo, la cual después de tomarle un ecografia, le informo sobre que sus bebes serían prematuros, ya no iba a esperar 2 meses y medio, ahora iba esperar solo un mes y una semana. Estaba realmente de poder tenerlos más pronto pero al mismo le preocupaba que nacieran con problemas o que... uno de ellos naciera... como titan... Aunque hasta ahora le dijeron que nacerían ambos humanos, algo que realmente lo aliviaba.

Ahora tenía que preocuparse de informarle al pelinegro sobre las buenas nuevas.

Aunque no sabía si el sargento estaría molesto por abandonarlo la noche anterior. Pero, debía decidir entre estar con su pareja o ver el bien estar de sus hijos y obviamente escogió a sus hijos.

La noche anterior, la doctora había ido a su habitación para informarle que debía hacerse unos exámenes urgentemente, y era para averiguar cuando nacerían los niños. Primero sus hijos, luego su vida amorosa. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, escribió una nota y la dejo en la cama de su pareja. Para que este no tuviera un ataque de histeria, al ver que él no se encontraba donde habían acordado verse.

El joven no estaba muy seguro si debía decirle así como así, la noticia... ¿Tal vez debería crear un ambiente, o sería mejor ir al grano? El chico no podía saber. Se le ocurrió que debería pedirle consejos a alguien... ¿Pero a quien?

¿Mikasa?... Definitivamente no, ella odia a Rivaille. Seguro que si se lo menciona tratara -otra vez- de asesinarlo.

¿Armin?... Puede que sepa mucho... Pero no de relaciones.

¿Jean?... Seguro que se burla de él.

¿Christa?... Ymir no le dejaría poder hablar en privado con ella.

¿Ymir?... Lo mandaría a comer pasto.

¿Sasha?... Solo tiene comida en la cabeza.

¿Connie?... Se lo tomaría como broma.

¿Annie?... También lo mandaría a comer pasto.

¿Reiner?... Tal vez... Pero el castaño no le tenía confianza.

¿Bertholtd?... Nope.

¿Hanji?... Si... Puede que ella le ayude.

Así, el castaño fue a buscar a la cuatro-ojos a su oficina. Mientras se acercaba a ella, podía escucharla hablar con alguien... Un hombre... La voz de ese personaje nunca la había escuchado. ¿Quien sería?... La curiosidad estaba matando al pobre joven quien, temerosamente, toco la puerta. Escuchando tras de ella, a Hanji dejandole pasar.

Al entrar vio a una figura alta, como de la estatura de Marco, ojos azul verdoso, cabello castaño muy claro, tenía facciones muy finas, casi de mujer. El joven al ver a Eren, se sorprendió y le dio una sonrisa, después se le acerco.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, mi princeso—

Ese apodo. Ese apodo que solo una persona usaba para referirse a Eren. Pero... Era imposible. Es persona era mujer... Pero a quien tenía delante era un hombre. La mente de Eren estaba a punto que explotaba, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y menos lo que veía. ¿Era eso real? No no no, imposible.

—¿...Kamii?— Se atrevió a preguntar.

El joven le sonrió y asintió.

—Que bueno que aún me recuerdes y me pudieras haber reconocido—

¿Que estaba pasando?

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Notes: _Hm._.._ Quería decir gracias a los que no le dieron unfollow a este fanfic~ También a los que me dejaron un review. Recuerden que los reviews hacen que se me encienda la ampolleta de las ideas(?)._

_Os amo~ Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo~_


	6. ¡Dolor, Descubrimientos, Amor, Bebes!

**_Notes:_**_OHOHOHOH Por fin subí el capitulo de esta semana xD~ Me costo poder escribir este... Porque más abajo notaran que trate de escribir desde la perceptiva de Mikasa xD._

_Cambien me demore porque me distraje con los juegos "Long Live to the Queen" y "Sims 3"... Que me los descargue xD... Ya no los distraigo más~ Espero que les guste~_

* * *

**_~Hace un mes atrás~_**

_¿Fue lo **correcto**? _

_¿**Eren sera feliz** si hago esto, verdad? _

_¿Ellos van a **estar fel**__**ices**, verdad?_

_¿Podrá **estar con Rivaille**... verdad...? _

_¿Realmente... tome... la.. **decisión correcta**?_

_..._

Una chica de solo 15 años esta encima de una cama de metal, dura y fría, la joven esta en posición fetal, temblando de frío, solo estaba usando unas vendas que le cubrían el pecho y unas bragas de algodón. Alzo un poco la mirada, observo su propio aliento, miro hacia la puerta, estaba abierta.

**_¿Porque no salía? _**

La joven con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se sentó en la cama y trato de pararse, sin éxito Apenas toco el suelo, su cuerpo se fue contra él, dejando su piel roja de lo frío que estaba y con una expresión de intenso dolor en la cara de la joven.

**_¿Porque no llamaba por ayuda?_**

Las piernas de la chica de dolían horriblemente, sentía como cada pedazo de hueso y cartílago se rompía. Causándole gran dolor, tanto era que la chica solo sufría en el frío piso, sin moverse.

**_¿Que esta pasando?_**

La puerta, se abrió y revelo la sombra de una figura alta, con un par de lentes y con el pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo.

—Te dije que era mala idea. ¿Porque haces tanto por la felicidad se Eren?... Incluso sacrificaste tu propia felicidad. No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso estas enamorada de el?—

La chica no respondió, su cuerpo dolía y mucho era insoportable, de toda la frase, solo escucho la ultima pregunta. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y hablo.

—¿Amarlo? No... yo no lo amo... Yo estoy obsesionada con el. Mi razón de vivir es la felicidad de Eren... Ver su sonrisa, incluso si no soy yo quien las provoca, yo lo apoyare desde las sombras y eliminare cualquiera que se interponga, incluso si soy yo—

La cuatro-ojos le quedo mirando y luego se le acerco, la levanto, le puso una manta cubriendo la cara y todo el cuerpo de la menor y se la llevo lejos de esa habitación, donde la chica había estado sufriendo durante mas de una semana.

Se la llevo al hospital, y pidió un habitación separada de las demás, sin protestar los doctores se la dieron. Le toco la habitación al lado de la sala de maternidad, era una habitación al final de un pasillo, nadie iba a esa habitación. Era una habitación olvidada pero se mantenía limpia, según decían, la ultima persona en estar ahí, había muerto hace mas de 35 años, en esa misma cama. La cama donde Kamii dormiría, sin expresión alguna y cojeando fue a la cama y se tiro en ella, mientras un par de ojos con cristales sobre ellos miraban detenidamente cada rincón del cuerpo de la joven.

Sin más, la chica quedo profundamente dormida.

...

...

..

.

La habitación estaba oscura, las cortinas tapaban todo rastro de luz, ¿Era de día? Quien sabe. En esa habitación estaba casi vacía, solo estaba una cama y una chica encima de ella. La cual poco a poco, abría sus ojos con cansancio, se sentó en la cama, lentamente y miro a una chica que estaba apoyada en la puerta con el uniforme del escuadrón de reconocimiento, luego se miro, solo llevaba una camisa larga y unos shorts muy cortos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Pregunto la observadora.

—¿Hanji?— Dijo la muchacha confusa, pero...

Su voz. Esa no era su voz. Era más grave. Definitivamente no era su voz. ¿De quien era?... Era una voz un poco más grave que la suya, de hombre, pero en la habitación solo estaba la chica y la cuatro-ojos.

Luego pensó, "_¿Puede que halla funcionado...?_"

Se toco el pecho, plano como una tabla de planchar. Toco su abdomen, tenía seis sectores levantados. Toco su cuello, tenía una "_bolita_", una manzana de Adam. Luego miro hacia su superior, ahora la miraba hacia abajo. Ahora estaba más alta. Finalmente, lentamente llevo su mano a su entrepierna donde sintió un bulto.

—¡FUNCIONO!—

El grito de felicidad de el "chico" tomo por sorpresa a la cuatro-ojos, dándole un pequeño susto. No esperaba que la joven estuviera tan feliz de que ahora fuera hombre. Pensó que estaría infeliz, algo angustiada por perder cualquier rastro de haber sido mujer alguna vez.

Ahora, la chica se había convertido en chico.

Era alto, con rasgos un poco femeninos pero atractivos, realmente era muy guapo y tenía un cuerpo tonificado pero no muy musculoso. Era casi perfecto para cualquier mujer. Sus ojos verdes azulados ahora eran más pequeños pero seguían hermosos. Sus labios eran carnosos y deliciosos a la vista.

—Quien hubiera pensado que el experimento solo duraría una semana y dos días... hahaha—

—¿De que hablas?—

—¿Uh?—

—Estuviste dormida por un mes completo—

"¿Que..?" Imposible, era imposible que la joven hubiera estado un mes dormida y que ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero, ahí estaba, en una cama si poder creer lo que le decía Hanji... Sus cálculos habían estado en lo cierto.

—...¿Que vamos hacer ahora?—

—Vas a volver a tu puesto—

—¿Como? ¿Quieres que le diga a todo el mundo "¡Hola, soy yo, Kamii y ahora soy hombre!"? Por favor, Hanji—

—No vamos a hacer eso, tu vas a ser tu suplente, vas a tener un nuevo nombre y si quieres le puedes decir a Eren o a quien quieras, excepto a los superiores—

Oh, Eren. Que lindo era escuchar de nuevo ese nombre, el nombre del hombre que debía mantener feliz a toda costa, su princeso.

El "chico" se levanto de su cama y probo sus piernas ahora más largas, definitivamente esta mucho más alto, mínimo unos diez centímetros más... Toco su cabello, seguía largo, luego fue al baño privado de su habitación. Eso sí, le costo un montón, ya que sus piernas le dolían, demasiado, seguramente por el repentino "estirón".

Al llegar al lugar, miro su reflejo en el espejo. Comenzó a tocar su rostro, tenía la piel suave y brillante, sus ojos eran un poco más pequeños pero eran grandes para un hombre, su barbilla ahora estaba un poco más larga, sus labios mucho más finos. En general, su rostro se convirtió en uno de hombre con facciones delicadas y muy guapo a su parecer.

—Hanji—

—Dime, guapo—

—¿Cual va a ser mi nuevo nombre?—

—Según, esa persona, te registro como Arthur Tyler del muro de Shina—

—¿Arthur?... Ya me esperaba un nombre así, de mi queridisimo padre, no tengo queja alguna... Me gusta bastante el nombre—

—Ya vamos a presentarte al gran sargento Rivaille, para que puedas proteger a tu princeso—

—Como usted diga—

Sin decir más, el chico siguió a su superior a través de un largo pasillo, viendo como muchas mujeres tenían sus bebes: "_Que ironía... Abandone mi habilidad para crear bebes para que Eren pueda tener el suyo tranquilamente con Rivaille... ha ha ha...". _La mirada del joven era melancólica, siempre había querido formar una familia cuando mayor y posiblemente nunca vaya a poder hacerlo.

* * *

—Oi Eren—

—¿Si?—

El joven embarazado miro al sargento dulcemente al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de su amado, algo que realmente le ponía de buen humor. Rivaille se mantenía leyendo un informe que le acaba de entregar Hanji, Era sobre el remplazo de Kamii, "_¿Con que al final no vas a volver, eh?... Y que tu me dijiste que me sorprenderías cuando volvieras..._", el sargento dio un suspiro para luego ver una carta sobre su mesa la cual había sido colocada por Hanji también. Esta no tenía remitente solo decía:'_Para Rivaille_'. ¿De quien sería?.

—¿Has sabido algo de esa mocosa amiga de tu infancia?—

—No lo se... Según ella en un mes regresaría y ese mes se cumple hoy... Hm...—

—Que coincidencia... Justo hoy llega el suplente de Kamii—

—...—

"... SI... Su SUPLENTE" pensó el chico dando una sonrisa forzada al saber que ese "suplente" era en verdad la mismísima Kamii, solo que con otra identidad.

**_~Flashback~_**

_—¿Kamii...?—_

_—Que bueno que aún me recuerdes y pudieras haber reconocido—_

_¿Era realmente ella?... Pero si Kamii era mujer, y si que estaba seguro de ello. Además de que estaba mucho más alta que antes y tenía una cara un poco más masculina. La mente de Eren no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era imposible que una mujer se convirtiera en hombre ¿Cierto...?_

_—Debes estar confundido con un montón de dudas... Pero déjame decirte que realmente soy yo, Kamii Smith... Pero... Ese ya no es mi nombre, debo mantenerme oculta, disculpa, "oculto", nadie debe saber que soy yo, excepto tu y Hanji—_

_—¿...Que te paso...?—_

_—Cree un elixir que puede cambiar las hormonas femeninas en masculinas y cambiar los genes de las células para que en vez de ser XX, sea XY y viceversa, pero para eso necesitas hormonas masculinas, las cuales extraje de Rivaille, para que el cuerpo se acostumbre a estos cambios, el cuerpo comienza a mutar. Cambiando físicamente en mi caso, todo mi aparato reproductor cambio de femenino a masculino, al igual que mi busto es menos sensible y no tenía glándulas productoras de leche ni grasa extra—_

_—¿Porque hiciste eso...?—_

_Kamii dio un suspiro y miro al suelo por un momento, tapando sus ojos con su cabello marrón claro, luego volvio a levantar la cabeza, le sonrió y comenzó a hablar._

_—Para no casarme contigo y que tu puedas ser feliz—_

_La respuesta tomo de improvisto al castaño, ¿Para que pueda ser feliz?... Oh... Ahora comprendía .. Ella cambio su sexo para que el joven fuera feliz con Rivaille, el chico miro hacia el suelo y se maldijo, ¿Porque no la detuvo? ¿Acaso no había otra opción..?_

_—¡Idiota!¡No tenías porque hacerlo!¡Mejor te hubieras quedado como mujer!— Ahora la rabia de Eren estaba siendo desquitada con la joven. No podía aceptar que la chica hubiera arruinado su vida por la de él. Eso era algo que no podía aceptar, algo que comería la consciencia toda su vida.—¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN IDIOTA!_

_Los ojos de "Arthur" estaban llenos de terror al ver como Eren lo regañaba , desde su punto de vista Eren estaba muy enojado, demasiado, estaba furioso. ¿Porque estaba enojado...? Si él hizo todo lo que pudo para que el castaño fuera feliz, no comprendía. Debería estar agradecido de que él diera su vida para que Eren pudiera vivir feliz la suya._

_El menor se retiro, ignorando totalmente a Eren, se fue de donde estaba en dirección contraría a este._

**_~Fin Flashback~_**

—Ya, me tengo que ir. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a conocer a ese suplente—

—No lo sé... Creo que lo conoceré después—

—Nos vemos después—

Los pasos del mayor eran rápidos y cortos, no tenía tiempo para estar conociendo a un suplente que mataba de la angustia al pobre de Eren, y con lo sensible que esta, mucho peor. Cuando diviso a la loca de los titanes...

Se detuvo.

Un figura alta, una que había visto antes y no eran buenos recuerdos a decir verdad, el de un chico que había sido muy insolente con él, uno al cual había jurado patearle el trasero. **_Era ese desgraciado de antes._**

—Oh, nos volvemos a ver, sargento—

Esa sonrisa claramente maliciosa, mostraba el desprecio del menor hacía su superior. No le tenía miedo, era más, le desafiaba y lo provocaba, que lastima que no le funcionaría con el maduro de Rivaille, solo eran ataques con cero daño a armadura de acero... Aunque la cara del joven era bastante fina y hermosa, a decir verdad era un poco más guapo que Eren, aunque nadie podía decir que su castaño era la mejor persona del mundo comparada con ese idiota que tenía enfrente.

—Lastima, preferiría estar con la mocosa que estaba antes que tú... Era mucho más agradable y mucho más respetuosa—

El joven se mato de la risa, algo que sorprendió a Rivaille y a sus intentos de hacerlo sentir mal con sus palabras, ese era el punto fuerte del sargento... Y ahora estaba causando efecto nulo en el chico que tenía enfrente... ¿porque sus palabras no funcionaban?... Era como si ese chico tuviera un campo de fuerza específicamente contra sus ataques.

—Usted es muy gracioso sargento... Ah... Por cierto soy Arthur Tyler, el gusto es mío—

"Quedatelo porque ni lo quiero" Eso pensó el sargento, realmente estaba empezando a odiar ese chico, y eso que lo estaba recién conociendo. Ese chico si quera cínico y desagradable, pero Hanji -quien se encontraba a su lado- se veía bastante conforme con la situación, como si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar. Seguramente ella había planeado todo, tal vez puede que halla solo sido una "bromita" así que el sargento decido dejarlo pasar SOLO Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE esta vez, la próxima vez que fuera así no dudaría en propinarle una patada en la cara del menor, para deformarle la cara bonita de este.

La conversación entre los superiores y el suplente no fue de gran importancia, uno que otro dato sobre el chico, como funcionaba la legión, sus deberes, etc.

* * *

Que molesto, que desagradable, ¿Porque debía estar aceptando esa "relación", si estaba totalmente en contra?... El solo verlos juntos le molestaba, que tuvieran un hijo la irritaba aún más, pero... ¿Que más podía hacer? Su hermano amaba a ese frío hombre y se veía feliz, aunque tuviera todas las ganas del mundo para matarlo, no podía... Eren se molestaría con ella... Y eso era lo que menos quería... Ganarse el odio de Eren...

Ahí se encontraba Mikasa, tirada en su cama, sin hacer nada que pensar en Eren... Hace tiempo que no le hablaba... Desde hace un tiempo que el joven no hablaba más que con Rivaille y con Armin de vez en cuando. ¿Acaso había algo que ella no debería saber? ¿Un secreto? Quien sabe... La chica desesperadamente quería hablar con hermano adoptivo, estaba preocupada, muy preocupada.

Así, rápidamente fue a buscar a su hermano. Busco en cada parte que se le ocurrió. Pero... Había un lugar donde no había buscado.

Los laboratorios.

Como su única esperanza de poder hablar con él, fue hacia el lugar, y casi como por arte de magia, el castaño se encontraba en un árbol sentado, leyendo un libro. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia él pero... Un chico alto se le acerco antes que ella.

Woah.

"Que guapo es..." La pelinegra se sonrojo al admirar la cara del joven, era realmente hermoso y mucho más porque tenía unos ojos parecidos a los de Eren, incluso el color de cabello se parecía. ¿Pudiera ser que la habilidosa y fuerte Mikasa tenga un _crush_ en el chico?... Puede que si...

—¡Mikasa!—

Eren grito el nombre de la pelinegra, algo que la saco de sus pensamientos, pero estos volvieron al ver como los dos castaños se le acercaban. Era el paraíso para Mikasa, donde su amado hermano y un chico parecido a él estaban frente a ella con la intención de hablarle, que lindo se mostraba la vida...

—¿Quien es tu amigo, Eren?— Dijo Mikasa tratando de parecer lo más fría posible.

—Su nombre es Arthur y es el suplente de Kamii— Dijo con molestia Eren.

—Un gusto, señorita—

Arthur le tomo la mano y se la beso, la poderosa Mikasa casi se derrite. Pero al ver a su hermano... Estaba con una gran cara de disgusto total.

—UGH—

—¿Que pasa Eren?— pregunto extrañada Mikasa.

—Como puedes sonrojarte por eso—

—Pues fijate que yo no debería ser la única que se sonrojara—

El castaño lo tomo como algo personal, el chico solo le dio una risa sarcástica, si ella supiera que se sonrojo porque un "chico-chica" le beso la mano, seguramente ella también estaría un poco asqueada, aunque suene cruel para Kamii, no es muy agradable saber que una amiga de tu infancia de la nada se convierte en amigo.

—Oh, Eren... Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿Sabes cuando vas a dar a luz?... Me han contado que sera pronto—

—En menos de un mes—

—Ah~ Que bien~— Arthur da un sonrisa. —¿Señorita Mikasa sería tan amable de acompañarme a mí y a Eren a los comedores?—

—Pero qu—

El menor rápidamente le tapo la boca a Eren, dejándolo sin poder decir nada. La chica de pelo azabache se sonrojo y afirmo con la cabeza, luego tomo del brazo a Eren -él cual aún tenía la boca tapada por Arthur- y se fueron hacia los comedores.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con el sargento, él cual estaba realmente enojado al ver al peculiar trío entrando tan "juntitos". Rápidamente fue hacía a Eren -el cual ya no tenía la boca tapada- y lo regaño un poco, pero... Se fijo en Arthur, ¿Desde cuando era tan unido a Eren? Eso si que le molestaba, nadie -que fuera hombre- se le podía acercar a Eren, cualquier ser masculino era enemigo de Rivaille si trataba de quitarle a Eren de su lado.

—Ah~ Rivaille, te traje a tu embarazado~ Tratalo bien, ¿Okay?—

—Eso haré, ahora entregamelo—

Rápidamente el menor dejo escapar a Eren, quien suspiro aliviado por ser liberado, pero en vez de caer en lo brazos de su salvador, fue con pasos agigantados a los comedores, el castaño se estaba muriendo de hambre, y comió todo lo que pudo, algo que dejo atónitos a todos los presentes, se había comido 5 platos normales, era impresionante. Pero nadie se enojo puesto que todos sabían que era culpa del embarazo, ya que esa escena se había repetido durante unas dos semanas seguidas.

* * *

Un mes paso sin muchos cambios, excepto por las maldades que Arthur se atrevía a hacerle a Rivaille, uno que otro examen... Y también algunas patadas que ambos bebes habían hecho, aunque Eren las mantenía en secreto, ya que él quería saber algo que nadie más supiera sobre su embarazo, quien sabe porque quería eso, simplemente quería tener un secreto.

Ahora estaban en la semana critica, la semana donde los mellizos nacerían, el gran momento que todo el cuartel esperaba con ansias. Rivaille y Eren ya tenían todo preparado, habían ido a la capital a comprar cunas, biberones y chupetes, para los bebes, estaban listos para la llegada de esas dos hermosas criaturitas.

El gran momento, cayo un día jueves 19 de agosto. Las contracciones comenzaron y Rivaille llevo a Eren rápidamente al laboratorio, el sargento estaba muy asustado, aunque no se notara en su cara. Ya había pasado 5 horas y Eren aún no salía de la sala de partos, ¿Eso era normal? Según un libro que leyó, los partos pueden durar de 2 horas a unas 15 horas.

Repentinamente, la doctora que siempre estaba con Eren, apareció.

—Sargento Rivaille—

_**Continuara~**_

* * *

_**Notes:**_ _¡Ahora más notas~! Como siempre... Voy a dejar AUN MÁS COMENTARIOS MUHAHAHA~ A decir verdad... Me gusto bastante este capitulo~ Y no crean que este es uno de los ultimos... Algunos/as pensaran "¡¿Porque los bebes nacen tan pronto?!"... Bueno, les responderé con esto: "QUIERO QUE LOS NIÑOS INTERACTUEN Y CREZCAN MUAHAAHAHH", ya en los siguiente dos o tres capitulos me voy a enfocar en como todo el cuartel (en especial Rivaille y Eren) tienen que lidiar con los nuevos integrantes o integrante... Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero... Los voy a dejar con la incertidumbre xD_

**_Y como siempre dijo~ ¡Los review me prenden la ampolleta de la creatividad! ¿Así que porque no dejas alguno :3 ?_**


	7. La vida con los mellizos

_**Notes:**__ASDFGHJKL Este no es un gran capitulo xD, tiene poco contenido de relevancia en la historia, a decir verdad, tiene más... "Momentos de la vida diaria de Eren y Rivaille con sus bebes"... Y eso hace que esta capitulo sea de mis favoritos xD... _

_Tambien cabe decir que este capitulo comienzo a desarrollar las personalidades de los pequeños x~x_

_Espero que les guste y no los molesto más!~_

* * *

—Sargento Rivaille—

El aire se tenso... ¿Le había pasado algo a Eren...?... ¿o a sus hijos?, el corazón del pelinegro latía a mil por hora, hasta que la doctora dio un suspiro y siguió su oración.

—El parto ya termino, los dos niños están bien, podrá verlos mañana a primera hora, ahora tenemos que examinarlos para saber si tienen algún problema, aunque hasta ahora se ven sanos y fuertes—

Un gran alivio llego al cuerpo del sargento, había terminado, su gran miedo de poder perder a sus hijos o a Eren ya no estaba. Una gran felicidad lleno el corazón del sargento, fue tanto que llego a dar una gran sonrisa -algo que casi nunca hacia-, la cual sorprendió a la doctora, pero la sonrisa no duro demasiado. Al ya saber que sus hijos estaban bien al igual que Eren, el sargento decidió que ya era hora de irse.

A paso lento fue a los cuarteles, al llegar a ellos, se encontró a Arthur sentado en la sala, leyendo un libro sobre técnicas de dibujo. El sargento iba a ignorarlo pero al parecer el chico no tenía ni la más mínima intención en dejarlo ir, puesto que apenas le vio, bloqueo su paso.

—¿Como esta Eren y sus hijos?—

—Bien—

Pero el pequeño sargento, no demoro en tumbarlo, al hacer fuerza en las canillas del menor dejándolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo directo al piso. Sin más se fue a su habitación, donde se ducho y luego se fue a dormir.

—¿Puedo pasar? Tienes visitas—

Eren estaba sentado en una camilla, leyendo un libro, al lado de dos "cunas", donde se encontraban ambos de sus hijos, uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño muy oscuro -casi negro-, tenía los ojos cerrados y una mantita color azul lo cubría, mientras que el otro bebe tenía el pelo color negro y, al igual que su hermano, tenía los ojos cerrados, y una mantita rosada lo cubría.

El castaño al escuchar a la enfermera, se emociono, esperaba que fuera Rivaille pero no fue así, su cara de alegría fue cambiada por una de disgusto.

—¿Podrías parar de mirarme con disgusto cada vez que nos encontramos? Es bastante molesto y te se van a hacer arrugas—

Era Arthur.

—Pues entonces deja de hablarme—

—... Eres un pequeño pedazo de mierda—

Eso si que le sorprendió a Eren. ¿Desde cuando Kamii hablaba así? Bueno... hace mucho tiempo que no le veía pero, ella era de la clase alta...

—Deja de siempre estar pensando en tí, ¿Acaso no ves el sacrificio que tuve que hacer, solo para que tu pudieras ser feliz? Y ahora tu me tratas como si te hubiera arruinado la vida—

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras—

—...Me retracto, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por ellos— Arthur señala a los bebes. —No quiero que sufran lo que yo sufrí—

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Arthur se fue de la habitación, dejando a Eren con la incertidumbre de que pudo haber sido lo sufrió Kamii cuando era pequeña... Cuando se tranquilizara le preguntaría.

Paso bastante rato después para que la enfermera le informara sobre otra visita. No se emociono tanto como la otra vez, pero cuando vio quien era, su emoción volvió. Era Rivaille, al verlo pudo notar que no había dormido mucho, sus ojeras se notaban mucho más que lo normal, y parecía estar de malhumor pero apenas vio a Eren... Le abrazo, algo que el susodicho nunca hubiera pensado que Rivaille haría.

—Casi me matas de preocupación—

—...Ha... No fue mi culpa—

—Ya no importa, ¿Como están los bebes?—

—Míralos tu mismo—

El castaño señalo las dos cunas a su lado y dando una sonrisa, Rivaille no había notado las cunas y cuando las vio... Quedo impactado, eran tan pequeños y vulnerables... Sin poder defenderse solos... Dependientes de su madre... Eran tan lindos... Rivaille se les acerco con cuidado, sin saber como reaccionar -algo que le hizo gracia a Eren- y con su meñique le toco la manito al bebe con la mantita rosada, la bebe al sentir el tacto apretó del meñique de su padre, y el susodicho se emociono y casi explota -internamente- de la ternura.

—¿Ella es Catherine...?—

—Si, y a su lado esta Christopher—

Eran los nombres que habían escogido hace tiempo atrás, Christopher significaba "Portador de Cristo" y Catherine significaba "De linaje puro". Rivaille esperaba que sus hijos tuvieran la altura de su madre y no la suya... Por lo menos no su hijo hombre... No quería que lo molestaran por su altura. Para su hija, esperaba que fuera bella para que así pudiera casarse con alguien de la nobleza y estar lejos de los titanes, pero si ella o su otro hijo quería entrar a la legión de Reconocimiento... No se los negaría, es era la decisión de sus vidas.

—Hasta lo que puedo ver se parecen más a ti que a mi, ha ha ha...—

El chico se rió ante su comentario, pero su risa se detuvo cuando un hombre alto, cabello rubio y ojos azules entro a la habitación. Era el superior del sargento, Erwin Smith, el aire se volvió tenso.

—Eren—

El hombre se acerco a los bebes y se los observo durante un buen rato, mientras los padres de los susodichos miraban confusos al hombre, ¿Que quería?... Eso se preguntaban Rivaille y Eren. El hombre dejo de observar a los niños y observo a Eren. Luego, pensó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

—Eren... ¿Sabes que estos niños son muy valiosos para la legión, no, la humanidad?—

—Si, señor—

—¿Que pasaría si ellos heredaron tu capacidad de transformarte en titan?—

—No lo sé, señor—

—Hm... Seguramente los laboratorios los pedirían para experimentar... ¿Que harías si te obligaran a entregarlos?—

El corazón de Eren se detuvo. "¿Entregarlos...? NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA" eso pensaba el chico, pero la mera posibilidad de que eso pudiera ocurrir... Le rompía el corazón. Entregar a sus hijos... Para que le hagan experimentos... Nunca en la vida.

—Escaparía con ellos, señor—

—Hm... Puede que por eso los científicos no los han pedido... ahora—

—¿A que se refiere con "ahora"..?—

—Eren, Rivaille... Ellos quieren a sus hijos en diez años más—

—¿Porque?— La voz de Rivaille fue la que se hizo sonar.

—No lo sé, solo me dijeron que los querían en esa edad, pero solo para hacerles exámenes y experimentos aprobados por usted y ellos, esta es una oportunidad que les están dando a ustedes para que los críen durante diez años tal y como ustedes quieran, pero los otros ocho que faltan para que sean adultos... La crianza fuera compartida entre ustedes y los científicos. Es esa opción o que desde los 2 años de vida ellos comiencen esta "crianza compartida". Ustedes deciden, tienen una semana para decidirlo o se los quitaran. Ahora me retiro—

Tal y como dijo, Erwin se fue de la habitación dejando a los nuevos padres con una gran decisión que tomar. ¿Que harían?... No sabían que responder... La primera opción era mucho mejor que la segunda... ¿Cierto?...

* * *

_**Dos semanas después...**_

El castaño y sus bebes ahora estaban en su habitación, la cual había sido transformada en una habitación para él y sus hijos, o sea con cunas y artículos de bebes, más una cama para él.

Eren se encontraba con su pequeña Catherine dándole un biberón de leche materna -no era de Eren, desafortunadamente a él no le habían crecido los suficiente sus glándulas como para crear leche-, la bebé veía a su madre con grandes ojos de color gris azulado, ambos niños tenían el mismo color de ojos, eran muy parecidos a el color de Rivaille, él cual estaba feliz por ello. Pero según lo que Eren había leído, el color de los ojos de un niño se define desde los 6 meses de vida hasta el año, así que puede que uno de los dos niños tuviera sus ojos.

La niña era bastante risueña mientras que el niño era mucho más serio y tenía una mirada parecida a la de Rivaille, Christopher era muy serio a decir verdad, no se reía con nada mientras que su hermana se reía de todo, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO y mucho más cuando veía a su torpe madre caerse o hacer algún error como ponerle mal el pañal a su hermano y que el chico se estresara por no saber poner un pañal. Esa niña era toda una sádica.

Cuando Catherine termino de tomar su biberón, Eren comenzó a jugar con ella pero su juego fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente de afuera de la habitación, era de Rivaille. Por reflejo, Eren tomo a su bebé y corrió hacia afuera de la habitación.

Catherine se puso a reír como una loca, al igual que su madre.

Ahí estaba Rivaille con Christopher, la camisa del pelinegro estaba llena de una sustancia color blanca junto con algunos grumos, la boca del bebé también tenía esa sustancia. La mirada del niño era seria y fría mientras era cargado por su padre -aunque estaba bastante lejos de él, era como si estuviera flotando por el aire- y el sargento estaba a punto de explotar. TENÍA VOMITO DE BEBÉ EN SU CAMISA UGHHHHH

—EREN—

El mayor le entrego al niño al castaño -quien apenas podía sostener a ambos niños- y se fue corriendo a su habitacion a cambiarse de camisa, mientras Eren y Catherine no dejaban de reír y Christopher solo miraba como su padre corría por los pasillos.

* * *

—Oye, Rivaille—

—¿Que?—

—¿Crees que fue lo mejor?—

—Claro, es mejor que lo criemos nosotros que unos científicos—

Ambos padres estaban acostados en una cama, ambos estaban curvados, ya que sus dos pequeños se encontraban durmiendo al medio de ellos dos. Era tan linda la escena, realmente era digna de ser enmarcada. Ambos padres se miraron y el pelinegro beso a Eren de una manera muy tierna que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara y luego ocultara su rostro de la vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que fue lo mejor—

El pequeño Christopher comenzó a despertarse y a la vez comenzó a llorar de una manera muy silenciosa, era como ver a un bebé llorar pero sin mucho grito o un grito muy bajito. Rivaille, reacciono al llanto y lo reviso para saber que era lo que lo hacia llorar. "Pañal sucio" Esa era la respuesta.

—Le voy a cambiar el pañal—

Delicadamente el pelinegro tomo a Christopher y lo llevo a un mueble donde tenía de todo, desde pañales hasta artículos para el cuidado del bebé.

Los científicos les habían regalado todo tipo de objetos para el cuidado de un bebé, obviamente todas de la capital. Eran artículos que ni sabía que existían, desde talco, chupetes, pañales desechables, de todo.

—Ah, Rivaille, voy a llevar a Catherine a conocer a los demás, acaba de despertar—

—Como quieras—

Eren tomo a la pequeña criaturita que estaba medio dormida y la llevo a los comedores donde estaban todos reunidos, al ver llegar a Eren con el bebé en brazos todos se emocionaron, y se le acercaron, y comenzaron a preguntar cosas como su nombre, cuando nació, donde estaba su hermano, cual era el nombre de su hermano, etc.

Aunque esta reunión fue interrumpida por otro grito de Rivaille.

—¡CHRISTOPHER POR DIOS!—

Eren dio un suspiro y Catherine, para variar, se mato de la risa otra vez. Seguramente el niño se le había ocurrido orinar en la camisa de su padre. Parecía que ese bebé le gustaba hacerle maldades a su padre porque con su madre era todo un santo, nunca se había orinado cuando le cambiaba el pañal ni le había vomitado en la camisa. Que lindo niño era.

Desde ese momento, Christopher era el favorito de todos los superiores (y de la mayoría de los soldados a decir verdad).

* * *

Eren se encontraba limpiando las camisas que el lindo bebé había manchado con su orina, en un lavamanos, y se reía de vez en cuando, al recordar el grito de Rivaille. Le gustaba la vida que estaba teniendo ahora, era agradable... Tan dulce y llena de momentos de gran felicidad... Pero pronto tendría que dejar de ser así, pronto él y Rivaille se irán de expedición y se si que le preocupaba al castaño. Dejar solos a sus bebés con otra persona, y lo más difícil de todo es que no había nadie que pudiera cuidarlos, en el peor de los casos tendrían que enviar a los pequeños a los laboratorios y eso si que no quería que pasara, quien sabe que les harían si los dejaban ahí, sin la supervisión de ninguno de los padres. Pero, había una opción... Era que se los dejaran a Kamii (alias Arthur)... Pero por alguna razón el sargento se oponía profundamente a esto. Aunque Eren sabía que el chico no les haría nada malo, no podía dejar el hecho de que era parte de los laboratorios, así que de una forma era un riesgo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rey de roma.

—Ah, Eren—

Su voz no parecía la misma, era mucho menos alegre que de lo costumbre, era mucho más... "oscura y seria", el castaño se volteo para ver si realmente era Arthur, pero apenas le miro, el otro joven se le abalanzo y le abrazo, ocultando su rostro en la espalda del mayor.

—Eh... ¿Arthur?—

_*****_El castaño no sabía que estaba pasando, "_Por favor que no aparezca de la nada Rivaille, Por favor que no aparezca de la nada Rivaille, Por favor que no aparezca de la nada Rivaille_" Su cabeza repetía este pensamiento cada segundo. La pose en que estaban era bastante comprometedora, Arthur estaba abrazando al castaño por la espalda y sus codos estaban a la altura de su cintura, su cabeza estaba casi a la altura su hombro y su rostro estaba pegando no a la espalda, sino al cuello de este.

Lastimosamente, la persona que menos debía ver esa escena apareció, Rivaille.

_**Continuara~**_

* * *

_**Notes: **Yolo, ¿Se los corte en la mejor parte? xD_

_Soy malvada muahahaha, como dije antes, creo que solo 2/5 de este fic tiene relevancia :1..._

_Y también para que se hagan una idia del párrafo con el asterisco (*) Buscad "abrazo por la espalda" en google y es algo parecido a la tercera imagen._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo~_

_Y también quiero avisar que... ¡Tengo un tumblr!~ Si quieren pueden seguirme y podrán preguntar o me podrían ayudar un poco en el próximo capitulo! (Porque solo tengo 14 años lol no se nada bebé xDDD -Aunque para escribir este fic debo investigar mucho ewe-) ~ Mi URL es suketchi(3 guiones)Minikui_

_Os amo! Y gracias por los follow y los fav!_


End file.
